A Place Where Stars Are Born
by Soapie 7
Summary: <html><head></head>The New Directions and Kurt and Blaine have came too Hollywood Arts in hope to win a scholarship there. Meanwhile, stress is going around causing drama with Tori and her friends and the Glee Club.</html>
1. Glee!

**Hey, this is my new story "A Place Where Stars Are Born." Review please :).**

* * *

><p>"Mr. Schuester, why are we even here again?" Rachel asked her teacher as they were in the halls of Hollywood Arts<p>

"I got an invitation from the principal. He heard about the wonderful talent of New Directions and asked us to perform here. Also, one of you may have a lucky chance for a scholorship here. You could have more of a chance here at becoming a star than you do at Lima." Will bragged.

"Oh my God! Hollywood Arts?" Rachel freaked. She had always read about the stories in the papers. About some recent singers and actors who attended this very school.

"What?" Britanny asked.

"What, what, Britt?" Santanna asked.

"Where are we?" Her dumb friend asked.

"L.A." Santanna said like it was pretty obvious.

"Do you think we'll meet that guy?" Britanny asked.

"Probably." Will replied, not entirely sure what she meant.

"Mr Schuester!" A man, wearing casually clothing, rushed up to the group.

"My name's Lane." He introduced himself.

"Pleasure to meet you, are you the principal?" Will asked him.

"No, the guidance counsellor here at Hollywood Arts. The principal - Mr. Irker - will be meeting you shortly. Just to let you, and the kids know - my office is down the hall and too the right if you need any help with anything at all." Lane told them.

"Well thank you." Will smiled generously.

"Ahh, here comes Mr. Irker now. Pleasure meeting you." And he rushed off.

"William Schuester," A man not much older than Lane said loudly. "I am Timothy Irker." And they shook hands.

"Pleased to meet you, Principal Irker." Will said.

"Follow me and I'll take you to the blackbox theater, where you're performing." The principal said excitedly, he always loved talent.

* * *

><p>Backstage at the blackbox, the group were getting ready. "Hey, anybody there yet?" Rachel asked Finn, who was standing behind the curtain.<p>

"Uh..." He had a quick glance behind the curtain and saw hundreds of the Hollywood Arts students piling in. "Yeah. Quite a lot." He mumbled.

"Ugh, at our school it's fine to perform because we know everyone hates us. But, performing infront of students at an art school, what if they think we're ammateurs?" Rachel panicked.

"Don't worry my hot little Jewish-American princess." Puck said from behind her. She rolled his eyes at that ridiculous nickname. He only says it when he wants to annoy her or wants her to do something for him.

Finn frowned slightly at that really innapropiate nickname. It was clear to Puck that she didn't like it so why did he say it?

"Yes, Noah?" Rachel asked, turning to face Finn's, once close best friend.

"Yes, what?" Puck sounded confused.

"When you say that really weird nickname, it's a warning that you're trying to mugg me." Rachel pointed out.

"Not all the time. If you remember our...deal on the journey here, you would know I call you that - surprisingly true - nickname for no reason. And I would stop when you stop calling me by my real name." Puck said intelligently.

"Never, Noah." Rachel smirked playfully.

Finn could feel his jealousy watching them. The way they joked around. What really annoyed him was that they had nothing in common (apart from being Jewish-Americans) and were bestfriends. They only made out twice in the past year and acted more like boyfriend and girlfriend than Finn had ever treated Rachel.

He hoped Rachel would get the scholorship or whatever to this place. She needed to get out of Lima for good, for her career and so she would - never again - spend time with Noah Puckerman.

"Guys! I have been calling you three for five minutes now." Mr Schue sounded slightly annoyed. "It's showtime!"


	2. Victorious!

Tori Vega and her group of friends were sat in the front row of the little blackbox theater. She was sitting between her best-girlfriend, Cat, and next to her best-boyfriend, Beck.

Whilst waiting for whatever this assembly was about, she had subconsiously moved her head onto Beck's shoulder, making his girlfriend, Jade - who was on the other side of Beck - very jealous.

"Beck." Jade said to catch his attention. He carefully turned his head to face his girlfriend, he liked it when Tori used him as a pillow and didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

"Yes, Jade?" He asked her, shifting slightly.

Jade didn't say anything but roughly grabbed him by the hem of his shirt and made out with him - much to his surprise.

During all of this, Tori was shifted uncomfortably from Beck's shoulder and banged her head on the hard, plastic arm holder. "Ouch!" She cried but the pair engulfing eachother didn't notice.

"You alright, Tor?" Cat asked, her eyes fixed on the curtain.

"Yeah." She mumbled. "Can I use your head as a pillow?"

"Ew!" Exclaimed Cat. "No." And she shifted her own head slightly.

Tori leaned back on her chair, trying to get comfy.

"You can use my shoulder as a pillow." A creepy voice said from behind her. It was the school freak - Sinjin - practically breathing on her hair.

"Sinjin, leave!" Tori snapped at him. He did what he was told.

"Attention!" It was Lane, the school guidance counsellor. The room suddenly quietened down.

"Please welcome our guests, from Lima, Ohio. Give it up for - The New Directions!" And the room errupted in polite applauding.

"Who are the New Directions?" André, sitting in the seat on Cat's other side, mouthed to Tori.

"Where's Lima, Ohio?" She mouthed back with a shrug.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed and the music played. It was a group of boys by the looks of their shadows.

_"I make them good girls go...I make them good girls go bad...I make them good girls go...I make them good girls go, good girls go bad..."_

"I love this song!" Cat squealed.

Suddenly, the guy with a mowhawk appeared with the other boys in the background. "_I know you're type, you're daddy's little girl. Just take a bite, let me show you the world._

_"Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong, I'm gonna make you lose control...ol...ol.."_ Suddenly, the girls came out from either side and the big performance was made.

_Guy-with-Mowhawk: She was soooo shy. Til I drove her wi-i-i-ild._

_All: I make them good girls go bad! I make them good girls go bad!_

_Guy: You were hanging in the co_

Girl: I know you're type, boy you dangerous. Yeah you're that guy, I'd be stupid to trust. But just one night couldn't be so wrong, you gonna make me lose control..ol..ol.

Guy: She was soooo shy. Til I drove her wi-i-i-ild.

All: I make them good girls go bad! I make them good girls go bad!

Girl: I was hanging in the corner with my five best friends. I heard that you were trouble but I couldn't resist.

All: I make them good girls go bad! I make them good girls go, good girls go baad...baad...baad!

rner with your five best friends. You heard that I was trouble but you couldn't resist.

_All: I make them good girls go bad! I make them good girls go, good girls go baad...baad...baad._

Then out of nowhere, a pretty Brunette girl started singing with the rest of the girls in chorus.

Applauds errupted from all around the theater. Even Jade was clapping.

"I think I have a crush!" Cat called to Tori, who was still intrigued by the...rockstars on stage.

"On which one?" Tori called back.

"The mowhawk guy. He looks like the bad-boy type but yet, quite sweet."

"Wow. You're crazy, Cat." Tori joked, making Cat snap.

"What's that supposed to mean?" And she slumped back down.

"Oops." Tori mumbled to herself.

"Ok, guys, settle down." Lane called across the crowd. They all listened and the noise decreased and people sat. "Weren't they just amazing?" He then called, making the applauds rise up again.

"Anyway, the New Directions are going to be staying the week here in L.A and one of them will be attending here by next week. So, I want you to make friends with them, show them around." He told them. Suddenly, an un-recognisable teacher from behind the curtain whispered something to Lane.

"Ah, we also have some other joining. They go to a school, also in Lima, called Dalton Academy and are close with the New Directions. You'll also be meeting those two students." Lane announced. "Now, everyone back in your classes. I need to talk to our guests." And with that, everyone left, making a big traffic jam through the doors at the exit.

"What do we have?" Cat asked.

"Sikowitz." André replied, noticing Tori's weird trance. "Tor, you coming? You know what Sikowitz can be like when someone is late..."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be there." Tori said, shooing of her friend. André shrugged and linked arms with Cat as they (quite litterally) skipped off.

Tori hid behind one of the pillars, listening to their conversation.

"Hey, Trouty Mouth, I'll be your good girl and you can make me bad." A girl said. Tori looked over the pillar and saw it was a pretty Latina girl.

"Santana, stop it." The so-called Trouty Mouth pushed her off. His mouth was quite big but, in a cute way.

"Sam?" It was a kid in a wheelchair. "What have we told you about going near her?"

"Sorry dude." Sam (Trouty Mouth) said, turning to talk to a bigger crowd of people, leaving the Latina in exile.

"OK, guys." It was Lane. "You are all Juniors right?" They were all nodding. "OK, I'll be sending you to room 103. The teacher is called Mr. Sikowitz, I warn you - he is a bit...mad."

They were all shuffling along. "Mr. Schue, if you come along with us. I'll show the glee club too Sikowitz's classroom and then I'll give you a tour of the school." Lane offered.

"Thanks, Lane. But I need to be at the front office. That's where I'm meeting the other two students from the other school." The teacher said.

"Of course." Soon, the blackbox was empty. Tori turned to leave but bumped into Principal Irkner.

"Miss Vega, why are you hanging around? Shouldn't you be in class?" He asked.

"Sorry, sir. I was...um...going now." And she tried to rush out.

"Hold on for a minute."

_Damn. _Tori thought.

"Could you tell Sinjin Van-Cleef that Lane would like him in his office tomorrow?"

"Sure, sir." And she rushed of to class.


	3. Introductions

"Mr Schuester? Where are you going?" Britanny asked her Spanish teacher/ glee club coach.

"I'm collecting Kurt and Blaine. They'll be here by lunchtime." He told her before giving the glee kids a pep talk.

"Ok, guys. Now, we're guests here at Hollywood Arts. We're here to make a good impression on them. I want you to be nice, friendly, good mannered and no violence." He lectured.

"Mr Schue? What if...other kids start on us? Can we at least defend ourselves?" Finn asked, glaring at Puck.

"No. Just ignore them and tell someone. Plus, I'm sure none of the kids act badly behaved." Will told Finn.

"So, why are we like, not even in the classroom yet?" Santanna asked, her arm slowly snaking up Sam's thigh, making him cringe.

"We're waiting for an introduction from the teacher. Now, I each have all personal goals this week for you since I will be barely spending time with you. Sue's here with the Cheerios and has forced me to attend their show which is going to be on National Televison. Also, I got to phone Holly - I mean Miss Holiday and ask her how the Spanish class at McKinley are like." He explained.

"Mr Schue, could you tell Santanna to stop!" Sam almost yelled, jumping up from the floor.

"Right, personal goals." Mr Schue announced. "Only few of you have them but I want everyone to follow theirs. Rellevent or not." He got out a list of paper.

"Puck, now I understand you are 'badass' but, whilst we're in L.A you're going to be Golden Boy. You have great talent, and I want you to express yourself with that." Mr Schue told him. "Now, do you think you can do that for a week?"

"I guess." Puck shrugged.

"OK, Santanna." Will smiled at the Latina.

"Oh, this should be good." Mercedes whispered.

"I see that you're a bit...flirty with Sam and the others. I want you to act like a..." He struggled for the word.

"Catholic girl?" Santanna opted darkly.

"Not exactly. I want you to act celibate. You can still flirt but not...thrust yourself upon everyone." He found this conversation too awkward.

"Ok, moving on. Rachel..." He turned to the girl wedged inbetween Mercedes and Puck.

"Try not to...talk to much. Act like you're the center of attention or be a diva. Just act...modest when people compliment you on your talent." Schue shrugged. He was basially giving her a personality makeover.

"I'll try." She mumbled.

"And finally, Finn." Will smiled. "Try not to act defensive, rude, arrogant, jealous..." Will stopped when he noticed Finn's glare across the line to Puck and Rachel who seemed...comfy.

Finn sighed. "I won't." He muttered.

"Guys, Mr. Sikowitz is ready for you now." Lane smiled.

As the kids filed in one by one, Will whispered to Lane. "Here's a list. I want you to check up on the kids on this list, making sure they're keeping to it and just write down notes. I put their yearbook photos next to their names." And with that he walked off too fetch Blaine and Kurt from the airport.

As New Directions walked in silently, Cat had to bite her lip to stop her from squealing. "Tori, it's him. Mohawk guy." She whispered excitedly

"I know." Tori whispered back.

"Boys and girls...I want the New Directions to introduce themselves. They have to say their full name, their religion, race, favorite subject and five random facts about them." Sikowitz announced. The New Direction kids looked at eachother in confusion before a pretty blonde girl stepped forward.

She was tall, slim and quite pale. She had stunning blue eyes and was wearing an over one shoulder sweater, skinny jeans and pink heels.

"My name is Britanny S. Pierce." She announced. "I am American. My favorite subject is deffinately Glee Club and five random facts about me is that, I can dance, I have a boyfriend named Artie, I used to be on the Cheerios and my cat reads my diary." The H.A kids glanced at eachother awkwardly.

Britanny smiled and moved back in a line. A boy in a wheelchair rolled up to the front. "My name is Artie Abrams. I'm an American, atheist, my favorite subject is biology and five random facts about me is that I'm dating one of the finest girls in school, I can rap, I'm addicted to the games Angry Birds and Halo, I'm on the football team at McKinley and I was one of the first members to join Glee Club."

The Latina girl - Santana - that Tori noticed earlier stood to the front. "My name is Santana Lopez. I am a Latina American and Christian." The New Direction kids glanced at eachother in disbelief. "My favorite subjet is so hard to choose from. Gosh, it would just have to be...either Spanish or Glee Club. My five random facts are that I have never had a boyfriend, my father is a rich doctor, I quit the Cheerleading squad because they were too mean, I love to sing and my best friend is Rachel Berry." She smirked. This will show Schue and his stupid list.

Rachel was stood next to Santana, nervous. "What are you doing?" Quinn hissed to the so-called "Christian" but Santana gave her the world-famous bitch smirk.

Rachel stood forward, frightened. She could never fit in, especially with her clothes. When she stood to the front, nobody laughed so she calmed down a bit.

Tori instantly recognized her, the girl who sang in the assembly, she had an amazing voice.

"My name is Rachel Berry. I am Jewish, American and my favorite subject is English. I have two gay dads, my birth mother was the glee club's competition's coach last year, I won my first dancing competition at 3 months old, I dream of being a Broadway star and I'm co-captain of Glee Club." And she stood back.

Pretty soon, everyone else was introduced themselves. A pretty blonde with amber eyes and fair skin was called Quinn Fabray. The boy next to her with the big but cute smile and bright blonde hair was called Sam Evans. The African-American girl next to Sam was called Mercedes Jones and the two Asians were called Mike Chang and Tina Cohen-Chang. A big, muscular girl was called Lauren Zizes and finally came the other two boys. Mohawk guy was called Noah Puckerman though he was normally referred to as Puck and the brunette with the dark brown eyes was called Finn Hudson.

The bell for lunch rang and Blaine and Kurt still weren't here. "I wonder where they are." Tina mumbled quietly.

"Hey." The twelve turned around and saw a group of six.

"Hi." They all waved awkwardly.

"My name's Tori Vega." Said one of the girls. She also looked Latina, like Santana but much hotter, in Sam's opinion. She was petite with light brown straightish hair and big, chocolate eyes

"I'm André Harris." Said an African-American boy next to her. He was quite cute, so Mercedes and Santana thought.

"I'm Robbie Shapiro." Said a boy holding a puppet. He looked a bit like a geek to be honest.

"I'm Cat Valentine!" Exclaimed a girl with bright red hair.

"Hi, I'm Jade. Jade West." She didn't look like the girl you wanted to mess with. Her hair was dark and she was pale.

"Are you goth?" Santana blurted out. Jade just rolled her eyes.

Before Jade could slash out at the kids from Ohio, a really good looking boy with olive-toned skin and black hair interrupted.

"Hi I'm Beck Oliver. Sorry for my girlfriend, Jade."

"It's OK." Quinn smiled at him. Beck shifted uncomfortably.

"Would you like to sit with us for lunch?" André offered the other school students.

"I don't think the tables are big enough to be honest." Finn said.

"We'll make room, c'mon." Tori said with a smile.

So, they all squeezed up at one of the small tables. Britanny decided to sit on Artie's lap.

"Rachel, sit next to me." Tori said with a smile. Rachel politely smiled back and awkwardely sat to this girl who looked really popular.

"You have an amazing voice." Tori mumbled to her as the others were all in different conversations.

"Thanks." Rachel whispered. "I bet you have an amazing voice too."

Tori smiled. There was something about Rachel that made her think the girl from Ohio was really uncomfortable around everyone.

After a while of silence from Rachel, she spoke up. "Do you know where the bathroom is?"

"Sure, I'll show you." Tori said and they left.

"Glad she's gone." Santanna and Jade said at the same time.

"Santanna..." The New Direction students complained at the same time the Hollywood Arts kids went "Jade..."

"Vega really gets on my nerves!" Jade deffended herself.

"And Berry is annoying as hell." Santanna shrugged.

"I thought you and Rach are best friends, S?" Quinn said, almost spitefully.

"Well, Q, if you must know - we had a falling out." Santanna spat.

Jade whispered over to her friends. "I thnik I kinda like them. And that's coming from me."


	4. A Little Surprise

**Hey guys. I'm so sorry. It's been a while since I updated and I hate myself for it. I've been really busy and then, I was procrastinating (basically, I was distracting myself from writing) and then I was down to writing about a week ago when I got a cold and was coughing really badly and then one day, I coughed up blood sending me into a panic but it turned out I still had one baby tooth left and it sort of fell out (didn't explain the blood though). I'm alright now though and I wrote a new chapter for all of my stories (expect my BTR ones, I still need to get them right before I upload my first story), so - ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Tori decided to show Rachel round the whole school. Rachel was quite a nice person, although her dress sense was a little...<em>odd<em>.

"So, what's Ohio like?" She asked, walking down the stairs.

"Boring. Nothing much to do there but if you ever do come there, go to Lima...that's where my school is." Rachel shrugged.

"Ah." Tori shrugged. "So, do people in your school appreciate your talent?"

"How do you know that I can sing?" Rachel asked, blushing slightly, forgetting her performance that morning.

Tori laughed. "You, uh, sang with your glee club, this morning."

"Oh, yeah..." Rachel winced slightly from embarrasment. "Anyway, the other kids at school don't really appreciate...singing. They think it's gay to be honest. They prefer it if you had hardly any musical talent."

"Wow. That's the complete opposite of this school. Here, they hate it if you have no talent but they love you if you're a great actor, singer dancer..."

"So, what do you do? And how did you get into this school without being in a scholarship competition with 11 other people?" Rachel's questions came fast.

"Oh, I do a bit of singing and acting here and there." Tori shrugged like it was no big deal. "I don't know how you usually get in but I got in by filling in my sister's place at the annual showcase when she got...sick last minute."

"Oh, does your sister sing too?" Rachel asked.

"Um," Tori's cheeks turned slightly red. "She has...what's the nice way to put it? No talent."

Rachel laughed at the way Tori's attitude had just changed in a click.

"So, you and that Santanna girl, BFF's?" Tori changed the subject, teasing Rachel slightly.

"No. Our Glee Club Coach told her to be nicer and she took it a little too far. We can't stand eachother." Rachel shrugged.

"So, who is your best friend?" Tori asked.

"I have three main ones. Mercedes, who is getting closer to me a lot more everyday. Puck, he's helped me out a lot over the year and..."

"Guess who's here?" A familiar voice rang through Rachel's ears. She smiled excitedly and saw the over extravangant Kurt Hummel (for once not in his Dalton Uniform) and the laid-back, probably-pretending-to-be-shy Blaine Anderson who didn't have his hair gelled like usual.

"Kurt." Rachel hugged him. It was quite a while before Blaine and Tori both coughed.

"Oh, Tori. This is my other best-friend Kurt."

"Nice to meet you." Kurt shook hands with the suddenly nervous Tori.

"And this is Blaine." Rachel pointed to the curley haired Warbler who smiled awkwardly.

"Hey, Blaine." Tori replied shyly. She couldn't help it...he was gorgeous.

"And guys, this is Tori Vega!" Rachel was proud to announce she met someone who was nice to her. Especially from Hollywood Arts High School!

"Blaine's gay, by the way." Rachel whispered to Tori, noticing the puppy-love looks. Tori's eyebrows raised a bit. Figures that she would develop a crush for a gay dude.

"Are you sure?" Tori whispered back to Rachel.

"Well, he is dating Kurt who _is_ 110% gay." Rachel shrugged then noticed Tori looked slightly humiliated. "It's OK. I almost convinced him he was straight." When Tori gave her another look, Rachel giggled. "Long story." And turned back to the happy Warblers.

"Come on guys. The rest of the New Directions have been anxious to see you." She said, linking Kurt who linked with Blaine. Too Tori's surprise, Rachel had also linked her.

They walked back out to where the two groups were sitting and talking. "Guys!" Rachel called. "Look what I found!" making the Ohio kids squeal and jump like Christmas had just come early.


	5. Everybody's LA Fighting!

**The argument in this chapter took FOREVER to write. I couldn't make it come randomly so I had a little build-up to it. And I couldn't make all their arguments seperate, they all had to link up, causing me to re-write it five times. Also, I'm starting to develop a cold (maybe from hayfever) and it's a really horrible feeling when I sneeze cause my chest goes all cold for ages and it's just not a nice feeling cause it lingers so if anyone knows why, please tell me. More longish A/N at the bottom but for now, enjoy this...**

* * *

><p>"Oh Kurt, Blaine, we missed you!" Mercedes said, hugging them.<p>

"Well, it's not New York but it's still Los Angeles!" Kurt smiled happily.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat, the one with bright red hair, shot up angrily.

"Cat..." Beck said with a very hard tone to his voice.

"No offence to L.A or anything but Kurt's dream is just being in New York though, this place is AMAZING!" Mercedes bragged.

Cat was smiling stupidly at Blaine. "Hey, you're really cute."

"I thought you said she liked Puck?" Rachel whispered to Tori.

"So did I." Tori shrugged before calling her bestfriend over.

"Yeah?" Said Cat, bouncing over.

"Cat, Blaine's gay." Tori said with a sympathetic look on her face.

"Which one's Blaine?" She asked.

"The cute one." Rachel butted in.

"Oh." Cat said, a little confused. Suddenly, her face was filled with dissapointed. "**Oh!"** This time, she sounded upset and stormed off, still really gracefully.

"Tor, are you ready to go?" Beck asked her, standing up.

"What did you just call her?" Jade demanded, angrily.

"I called her Tor..." He broke off, slightly scared.

"That's a nickname!" Jade exploded. "Who gives other girls nicknames when they're dating someone or are you just really dumbfounded by all these new girls to forgot the "ee" on her name?"

"Um, Jade?" Beck asked smally.

"Oh and where are you going?" She was still using the same volume as before. "And don't even lie to me!" She was getting really angry with his continious "Jade's" she just ended up screaming "WHAT?"

"Everyone is staring at us!" He shouted back at his girlfriend before regaining his composure. "And Tori and I are starring in that play together, remember? We have rehearsals in the blackbox theater..."

"Oh, can I come?" Rachel asked Tori.

"Sure." Tori smiled at her.

"Oh, _two_ girls you can fawn over, Beck?" Jade snapped. "Bring a guy along...like him." And she fluttered her hand toward Kurt.

"_He's_ gay." Puck butted in, quite angrily at this bitch's behaviour.

"_He_ has a boyfriend." Blaine told Puck, with the same ammount of venom in his tone.

"_He_ doesn't like to be talked about when _He_ is standing right here!" Kurt said with a nervous laugh, but also quite angry, standing between the two boys about to attack eachother.

"Just because someone's gay doesn't mean they jump every person of the same sex they see." Santanna butted in, the words leaving her mouth before she could stop it.

"How would _you_ know, Church Girl?" Asked Quinn quite vigourously.

"I just do, Stretch Marks." Santanna bit back.

"Do **not** say that to my face! Last year was a mistake!" Quinn yelled, shoving at her.

"No, the mistake _wasn't_ getting pregnant!" Finn joined in the girl's argument. "It was _cheating_ on me with **Puckerman** that got you into that mess!"

"Is that why you _really_ hate me, Hudson?" Puck yelled to his once bestfriend, his glare not moving from Blaine's face.

"Not just that. The fact that you had an affair with Rachel whilst she was dating me and the fact you all act all lovey with eachother!" Finn yelled.

"We do not!" Rachel shouted to her ex-boyfriend but everyone seemed to ignore her.

"Why do you even care? You're dating _Quinn_!" Puck shot his glare away from Blaine towards Finn.

"He stole her away from me because he was _jealous_!" Sam joined in.

"Oh, stay out of this, **Trouty Mouth**!" Santanna snapped at him.

"Don't call him that!" Quinn slapped her.

"Why do you even care?" Finn shouted at her.

"Why do _you_ care about _Rachel_ and _Puck's_ friendship?" Quinn snapped back at him.

"This whole argument is Rachel's fault!" Puck shouted.

"How is this my fault?" Rachel snapped at everyone.

"Cause everything is your fault. Every troubling thing in Glee Club links with you." Artie butted in. "Like when you dated Jesse St. James who was a spy for your mom - who was Vocal Adrenaline's coach."

"That's a really hurtful thing to say, Artie." Tina told him, glaring.

"You know what's mean, Tina?" Britanny addressed her friend. "The fact that you dumped Artie for Mike just because Mike has muscles."

"What?" Mike sounded angry.

"Mike, that doesn't sound the way -" Tina stammered.

"And that you convinced Artie that Mike and I were having an affair." Britanny shrugged, causing a heated argument between them four.

"I thought this whole argument was Kurt's fault?" Santanna asked.

"Of _course_ this is _all my fault_, because I'm **gay**." Kurt said sarcastically before he rubbed his temple with his thumb and forefinger on one hand whilst his other was wrapped around his waist. "This is like the Karofsky thing all over again." He muttered.

"See, look what **you've** done now, Puckerman?" Blaine angrily scolded him. "You scared him."

"That's not even my fault!" Puck retaliated.

"Hey, Anderson, you may be Kurt's boyfriend, but I am his bestfriend!" Mercedes shot in, pissed.

"Hey, guess what?" Santanna told Quinn. "I realised what you and the dwarf have in common. You both have Baby Beth in your families and you both made out, cheated on and got dumped by Frankenteen!" She snickered, recieving a punch from Quinn.

"You know what else?" Finn joined in. "Puck is Baby Beth's biological daddy aswell." recieving a punch from Lauren.

"Puck ain't that bad. Trust me, I'm dating him." Lauren muttered darkly, with a fairly smug look on her face.

"Every girl in this club, with exception from Tina and Britanny has dated Puck!" Mercedes snapped at her. "Don't act like it's anything special!"

Every kid from Ohio were arguing, with excpetion from Kurt and Rachel who were just watching them. Rachel had her eyes tightly shut in frustration and Kurt was in his earlier pose.

"What the hell is going on here?" A voice boomed from the doors. Lots of the Hollywood Arts and Glee kids turned and saw a really angry looking Mr Schuester.

"Ok," Rachel whispered so only Kurt, Tori and Beck could hear. "Slowly back up and then run in direction for the blackbox theater." The others nodded slightly and they started making really sublimimal steps backwards.

"Hold it, you four!" Mr Schue glared at Beck, Tori, Kurt and Rachel. "I want _all_ of the New Directions - this is including Blaine and Kurt - and you six -" He pointed to Tori's table. "- to come with me. Now!"

And slowly, like they were a funeral march, they all followed the angry teacher from Ohio inside.

The other kids who were watching shrugged and turned back to their lunches.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that was mainly Glee. More Victorious in the next chapter. Speaking of Victorious FanFiction (and Glee FanFiction for the matter...) I said in my Victorious story that I was wrting 3 new stories for Glee. That's a lie. I'm writing 5 (just counted) so...the next few months will be Glee-packed!<strong>


	6. Weird Trouble

**I really think this chapter is "meh" but...I hope you all like it...**

* * *

><p>"I am so scared. I've never been in this much trouble before." Tori complained, standing outside of Lane's office. The others glared at her.<p>

"What?" She announced.

"You've been in tons of trouble before." Rex said through Robbie. "And don't go denying it." He snapped when she opened her mouth to protest.

"Weren't we supposed to go to Principal Irkner's office?" Cat mumbled tiredly.

"Nobody knows where his office is." Andre shrugged. "Though everyone knows where Lane's is and it might help those Ohio kids."

"I wish they would hurry up already. I need the bathroom." Cat complained.

"Why don't you just go now?" Jade asked her.

"I'm too depressed to move." Cat stated.

Meanwhile, in Lane's office...

"I'm so scared, I can't move." Rachel muttered.

"You can move that pie-hole of yours so shush." Santana snapped.

"Santana, nice cover on Rachel being your "BFF" back there..." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Guys," Mr Schuester stormed in. "Be quiet, now." And they all dropped silent because they've never seen him like this.

"Puckerman - I'll talk to you first. Everyone else - line up outside. Do not talk to them Hollywood Arts kids, OK...Lane will be here in a moment and Sikowitz will arrive outside shortly to keep an eye on you...Go!" He ordered, they all slouched off, leaving Puck to fend for himself.

"Now, Noah?" Mr Schue's volume dropped as Lane entered the room. "How badly do you want this scholarship to Hollywood Arts?"

"It's been hours!" Brittany and Cat complained at the same time.

"It's been ten minutes." Jade snapped.

"I wonder what they're doing to Puck." Quinn wondered aloud. "I wonder if they're tortuing him..."

"Why would anyone torture him?" Robbie asked.

"Puck's a badass." Tina informed. "He won't spill anything."

Suddenly, the door opened.

"Blaine, he wants to speak with you." Puck said monotonely before walking in the opposite direction of the Hollywood Arts and McKinley High (and Kurt and Blaine) students.

"Hey!" Finn called to him. "Where are you going?"

"I have to wait on the bus for all of you. We're going straight back to the hotel or something..." And he walked off.

Blaine nervously walked in. He only met Mr Schue wants and he seemed like an alright teacher but...

"Blaine, I thought being at Dalton taught you not to be violent..." Mr Schuester said calmly.

Another ten minutes later, Blaine came out, slightly down. "Uh, Jade - is it?" He asked around.

"What?" Jade asked, but not as violent as she normally would have done. Even she got to admit - he was cute.

"Lane would like to speak with you." He shrugged and made his way back to the bus.

Jade sighed but stood herself up and stormed through the guidance counsellor's room.

"Hello people! What did I miss?" Sikowitz announced.

"A gay kid and mohawk had their talking too and now it's Miss Physco's turn." Andre shrugged.

"Jade?" Sikowitz looked shocked. The others nodded.

"I'll be right back." He said darkly and rushed in the room. Everyone looked around nervously.

"Jade," Lane said calmly. "Please tell us what happened at lunch and I'll promise this is confidential and will not go on your expanding permanent record."

Soon, there was shouting and sounds of stuff being thrown.

Jade walked out and stormed off without another word. Soon after that, there was mumblings and Sikowitz stumbled through.

"Could, er, Kurt come through?" He asked calmly. Once a nervous Kurt walked through and closed the door, Sikowitz turned to everyone else.

"You may already know this but, New Direction kids go to the bus, Hollywood Art kids go to my classroom. And, I have no idea where Jade went."

Back in the office, Kurt just sat down.

"Kurt, I know some issues from McKinley can rub off on you but I thought being at Dalton had a zero-tollerence policy which stopped you being violent." Mr Schue said.

Kurt walked out quietly. "Mercedes, Mr Schue wants to speak with you. Good luck." And, without another word - he, too, left.

Mercedes went in, still quite angry.

"What do you think he's tellling everyone? And why aren't they telling us?" Sam wondered aloud.

"I dunno," Finn shrugged. "But we'll ask Mercedes when she comes out..."

Mercedes walked out and everyone ambushed her.

"What did he want?"

"What did you tell him?"

"Why do you look hypnotised?"

"Please tell us what he said to you!"

"Guys!" She said softly and they all stepped away. "The only thing I'm allowed to say is that, Lauren, you're next." She shrugged and made her way back to the rental busses.

Lauren went in and shrugged. After her was Finn. After Finn was Quinn and then Santanna, then Sam, then Artie, then Tina, then Mike. None of them said anything.

Britanny was currently getting talked too.

Rachel was sat alone in the hallway, with exception from Tori and her friends who were whispering among themselves. Britanny opened the door and Rachel looked up. "You can go in now." Britanny said to Rachel and she walked off. Rachel got to her feet and walked inside.

"Rachel, how badly do you want this scholarship to Hollywood Arts?" Mr Schue asked her.

"Very badly." Rachel replied.

"Then, why did you argue?" He asked her.

"I don't know!" She cried. "Please, Mr Schue - don't send us back to Lima. Not yet."

"Calm down Rachel." He said. "Now, tell me everything what happened."

"Wow, Ohio sounds a bit crap to be honest." Andre shrugged.

"I know. All those talented people in that rundown town..." Tori trailed off.

"Hey guys!" Trina, Tori's loud and obnoxious sister, walked up to them.

"What's up?" She slurped on her drink, loudly.

"We're in trouble."Tori shrugged.

"Naughty Tori, always in trouble!" Trina said with a happy shrug. "Anyway, that explains Jade's mood."

"Why, what's up with Jade?" Beck asked.

"Beats me. I think Sinjin might be dead or in ICU if he bothers her though." She shrugged.

"I need to go and see her." Beck said, standing up.

"Beck, if you go and get Jade, you'll be in even more trouble." Tori said.

"But who would he be in even more trouble with, the school or Jade?" Cat asked mysteriously.

The doors opened and Rachel walked out without even glancing at the others.

"Guys, come in!" Lane called.

"OK, how about we go in now and the sooner we can get out and find Miss. Crazy?" Tori asked.

"Agreed." They said and walked into Lane's room.


	7. Grouping Competition

**Thanks guys for the reviews and alerts and stuff. It means so much to me. I can't believe it, 15 reviews! And since it's a crossover fic, I wouldn't think it'd be popular. Are we going to try and reach 20 this chapter or, I'm putting Kurt's life at risk. It's my way or Kurt will be (quite litterally, if he's in a car crash) hitting the highway...**JOKE! I don't care about reviews (well, I do...) but I wouldn't dare put Kurt's life at risk!**...anyway, if you click on my profile (don't matter how) you'll see I have a Murdery Mystery story up on it which is a crossover between Victorious/Glee/Big Time Rush/The Vampire Diaries and Harry Potter. It's part 2 at the moment but you can always catch part 1 on my tumblr (please follow me on it so I know you're reading it and if you don't have tumblr, please send me a pm telling me or a review in one of my stories). Well, here is A Place Where Stars Are Born...**

* * *

><p>The bus ride back to the hotel was the most awkward and silent bus ride ever. No-one looked at eachother and, as far as anyone could tell, they were all ignoring eachother.<p>

They stopped at the hotel and marched silently to the door.

"Everyone, follow me." Mr. Schuester said as they all sulkily made their way upstairs.

Once they were in Mr. Schue's room, he spoke up. "Guys, I've decided that you're to hang out with those Hollywood Art kids. Some have anonymously volunteered and you won't know who until they come here." He explained.

"When are they coming?" Puck asked.

"In ten minutes or so. Guys, depending on how many of them they are, you may have to be in pairs and hang out with one member from Hollywood Arts. OK?" He asked.

"Sure." They all shrugged and suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Mr. Schue opened it and the gang from lunch stepped through, behind Sikowitz (in Jade's case, getting pulled along by Beck) and a unknown girl.

"Artie, pick in this hat first." Mr Schue told him after everyone settled down. "Remember the fedora is the Hollywood Arts people and the Baseball cap is the Ohio people." He explained to everyone as Artie chose someone's name.

"Uh, Robbie Shapiro." He said aloud.

"OK. Artie and Robbie." Mr Schue scribbled down. "Robbie, will you pick another name out the hat as they will also be part of your and Artie's group for the week."

Robbie walked along and picked out a name. "Mike Chang." He announced and he dancing Asian came up to them.

Mr. Schue scribbled Mike's name next to Robbie and Artie's.

"Blaine." Mr Schue said next, reading down the register after crossing Mike's name on it. "Please pick one out of the fedora." The Warbler stood up nervously and picked a name out. All the Hollywood Arts Girls hoped it was them. Kurt even hoped that his name was chosen out the baseball cap next.

"Cat Valentine." Blaine read the slip of paper, making the girl with bright red hair squeal in excitement.

Cat skipped along as Mr. Schue wrote her name down next to Blaine's and she picked a name. "Kurt Hummel." She announced, making him jump up in excitement.

He walked up as Mr. Schue crossed his name of the register.

"Rachel, you're turn." Mr. Schue told her and she walked up and hesistantly chose a name out the hat. "Tori Vega." She read out.

Troi walked up, smiling greatly before choosing a name out. "Finn Hudson." Making Rachel's big smile falter slightly and Finn grin hugely.

They all stood together near the others.

Pretty soon, everyone had little groups and were all sat around the room.

"Now, guys. You'll be hanging with your groups all day for the rest of the week and at lunchtime and night's out, you can all mingle with the others." Mr Schue ordered. "Oh, and here's the best part - you'll all be singing a group number at the Scholarship Competition Night on Friday." He smiled widely making everyone else quiver slightly.

They had less than five days to rehearse for it and bond. "Well, we'll see you all tomorrow. Have a good night." Sikowitz said as all the Hollywood Arts and McKinley High (and Kurt and Blaine) said goodbye.

"Right." Mr Schue said. "I could only afford three rooms for this visit. My room, the boys room and the girls room. Boys room is two down from mine and the girls room is opposite the boys. Now, let's get moving." He said, slightly impatient.

* * *

><p><strong>For those who are wondering, the groups are as folllows:<strong>

**Tori - Rachel+ Finn**  
><strong>Trina - Tina+ Britanny<strong>  
><strong>Beck - Sam + Puck<strong>  
><strong>Robbie - Artie+Mike<strong>  
><strong>Cat - Kurt + Blaine<strong>  
><strong>Jade - Santana + Quinn<strong>  
><strong>Andre - Mercedes + Lauren<strong>

**Oh, and would you like any special pairings. Just say so. But, no Puckleberry I'm afraid. Pizes is that, he and Rachel are just friends. There is already Klaine, will have Britanna anyway. Might be staying Bade or maybe some Bori? Tandre even? Cabbie? Just say the word and I'll try my hardest.**


	8. Diifficulty Slushie

Jade, Santana and Quinn sat there silently. "We need to think of a song. We've sat here in silence for ages now!" Quinn exclaimed. They were currently at one of the lunch tables in Hollywood Arts.

"We haven't even talked. Mainly because I'm mad at you punching me Quinn but also, I don't like you very much, Jade." Santana commented.

"Santana, nice thong." Jade snapped.

"Huh?" Santana asked, as if asking for a fight.

"You're skirt is so short, it looks like you put a belt around your hips!" Jade told her.

"You're a first class bitch, you know that?" Santana retaliated.

"Shut the fuck up." Quinn almost yelled at them. "Stop fighting and don't do it again." She told them like they were naughty children.

"Oh, those are your favorite words, aren't they?" Santana told her. "Stop and don't. But, I betcha like them swapped round and in one sentence : don't stop. Bet you say it to Finn all the time."

"What are you talking about?" Quinn asked her.

"Everybody knows you've slept together. The way you act and everything. I bet you're even having naughty thoughts about him right now." Santana said, eyebrows raised.

"God, and you seem Miss. All That when everyone knows you're confused with your own fucking sexuality. I wanna fuck a boy but I'm in soo much love with Brittany." Quinn mimicked Santana's voice.

"Oh my God. I got the song we're singing. We'll all probably get into really big trouble but it's the perfect song." Jade told them and they followed her to the library where songbooks were located.

Meanwhile, Cat was having the time of her life.

"I've felt like I've known you two forever. It's too bad you're not competiting for a scholarship though." She added, sounding a little sad.

"Well, Dalton refused to do it. They're a really strict school." Blaine shrugged.

"But, we can still email eachother and stuff, right?" She asked, hopefully.

"Of course." Kurt exclaimed.

"Oh, and I'm so glad that at least we get to perform." Cat gushed. "But we just need to find a perfect song."

"Hmm, we'll get one by Friday...we just need to hang out and get to know eachother's music tastes first." Blaine suggested.

"Man, I really want a slushie." Cat said absent-mindly, making Kurt freeze slightly.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Blaine asked him.

"Yeah..." Kurt seemed a little dazed but he soon snapped out of it. "Yeah, I'm fine. Come on, I've never drunk a slushie before!" He said before strouding off, leaving Blaine and Cat giving confused glances to one another.

* * *

><p><strong>If anyone has any ideas what Cat, Blaine and Kurt can sing, can you please review a couple of ideas?<strong>

**And, it can't be anything Glee has covered before and during regionals (and A Night of Ngelevt since the events after haven't happened yet)**


	9. iCarly Rapstar on Friday

_Disclaimer: Don't own Glee or Victorious. I just own a shrine dedicated to Darren Cris...wait, did I just type that?_

_Hello! Shoutouts to** Immortal42**, there won't be no Bori so, you're in luck._

_**SilverReplay**, for an effing awesome idea_

_**CrazyLeex** for being a stalker. (Read my Glee story shoutouts if you wanna know why)_

* * *

><p><em>Speaking of that, I am just finishing up editing my new one. For those who read "Makeovers or Revenge" (my current Glee story) you would have seen a preview of my pending-name story which is based around Twilight but isn't a crossover fic. Rachel as Bella and Finn as Edward (for comedy purposes). I know it sounds crap but, I'll try and make it funny...<em>

_Anywho, let's get on with the story. I'm thinking we should have a bit of Robbie and Andre's groups today :) (BTW, I write my authors note before my story)_

* * *

><p>Robbie sat there with Artie and Mike. "I basically have no talents." He told the Ohio kids. "I'm a ventriloquist and a really bad actor. That's it."<p>

"I can't sing. But, I'm a good dancer." Mike shrugged.

"I can sing and rap. And, by the looks on Splashface and YouTube, you're a good rapper too. At least, Rex is." Artie smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Robbie asked him.

"Someone posted a video of you rap batling with Sam from that show, iCarly." Mike explained.

"Oh." Robbie said. "Yeah..."

"So, I was thinking, we do a rap song and Mike can join in the chorus and choreographs?" Artie wonders.

"Yeah sure. I hope one of you get into this school." Robbie told them sincerly.

"We do too. I mean, Lima is great and all but there are more possibilities here." Mike said. "Even if I don't get a scholarship, we have Skype. That's why it's invented!" He announced.

"Anyway, is there anywhere we can rehearse?" Artie asked.

"I'll go and ask Sikowitz if his room is available. It might remind you of your choir room." Robbie told them, standing up. "Follow me."

They walked past Andre, Mercedes and Lauren, who were all bickering.

"Face it, Lauren, you're voice isn't strong enough. I've been dying for a solo for 2 years! This could be my only shot!" She whined.

"Girls! We'll do everything equally." Andre said. "Now, we just need a good song."

"Ok...no power ballads or anything?" Mercedes asked, a little dissapointed.

"Hey!" They turned and saw Sam running towards them. "Mr Schue and Sikowitz want to speak with everyone." He panted.

"We'll be there." They said, standing up and rushing to the crazy teachers classroom.

Everyone from the hotel room a couple of nights ago were sat there and Mr Schue spoke up.

"We came up with an idea." Mr Schue said. "We're going to have three judges on Friday night. Not only will your groups that you're in now will be performing your own number, the New Directions kids will be singing a solo each." He explained, causing a few whoops. "Blaine and Kurt won't be apart of this I'm afraid." Making them "aww" slightly. "However, before the judges make the crucial scholarship offer, the New Directions and the Hollywood Arts kids will be performing a group number together to end the performances." He smiled.

"Wow." They all mumbled to eachother. "What are we singing?" Tori asked.

"Not a clue." Sikowitz said. "We first need to find judges. Then set up everything. Then, find a song we think you're all capable of." He explained, glaring slightly at Trina.

"Well, I think you should be getting back to work. And remember, the Hollywood Arts kids need to be at our hotel by 5. We're going bowling."

* * *

><p><strong>Whoo! Bowling. What song shall Andre's group do? I got Robbie and Arties :) Buh-bye.<strong>


	10. Sooo Annoying!

**AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Shit, I'm so, so, so sorry. I knew I should've updated but I've been busy and shit and...**

**Basically, my friend has just moved to America and I'm very distraught by it because I'll miss them so much. He's moving to friggin' Kansas! I'll miss him so much :(. Plus, he's Scottish so his accent will be (pardon my French, or whatever language) fucked up. He's Scottish with a hint of British and now he's going to get an American accent :(.**

**Anyway, I'm so sorry. I have been too depressed to write anything. Not just about my friend moving to America thing but, about something else which I'm NOT ALLOWED TO DISCUSS so, no askies. Not even you CrazyLeex. I shouldn't have mentioned it, actually. OK, I have some little notifications for you all:**

**1) STOP REVIEWING ON DARE WEEK! I have 92 reviews now and it finished in April. And I had 81 reviews then. It gets quite annoying.**

**2) On today's chapter of A Place Where Stars Are Born, we'll have some little interaction between Tori and Trina. I'm sorry this is really short.**

**Now, let's write, shall we?**

* * *

><p>"Oh my God, the two people who are in my group are so annoying!" Trina exclaimed dramatically as she and Tori entered school that morning.<p>

"I can't _imagine_ what that'd be like." Tori muttered, sarcastically.

"I know. It's _soooo_ tragic." Trina said, not getting the hint at all.

"Unlike **my** team." Tori said, proudly. "Rachel is an amazing person and even though it's awkward between her and Finn, our voices go really well together on our group number and I'm going to help them with their solos today." So, she was boasting infront of her sister? Trina deserved it.

"My group haven't got to the group performance yet!" Trina whined, it reminded Tori of a stroppy 5-year-old. "None of them wanna do Beyonce!"

"Can you even sing Beyonce?" Tori asked her, getting some sheet music from her locker.

"Duh." Trina said, as if it were obvious. "Of course I can."

"Have you asked the other two people in your group what they would like to sing?" Tori asked her.

"No. It never dawned on the fact they had good opinions." Trina shrugged.

"Worst sister ever." Tori muttered to herself before speaking clearly. "Trina, one of those girls might be part of our school next year. We need to give them a...voice." She annouced. Wow, Rachel was rubbing on her with the way she projected her speech.

The bell rang, informing them to go to Sikowitz's room immediatly. "Trina, remember, voice. Opinion." Tori said, slamming her locker shut.

"Whatever." Trina said, handing her sister an empty coffee cup. "Can you throw this out for me. Thanks." She blew a kiss and skipped along to class.

"Worst." Tori squeezed the coffee cup. "Sister." She stressed out the word, concluding a harder grip on the cup. "Ever." She finished, before exploding traces of mocha everywhere, including Tori. She screamed in distress before storming off.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry this is really short. The competition is on soon after we see some more Finchel flirtatiousness and some random Puckleberry friendship. And Klaine. Lots of Klaine. And Clurt (Cat and Kurt) and Blat (?...Blaine and Cat) too. Probably my faves in this story 3.<strong>

**I'm writing shorter as I'm trying to reach a deadline (22nd August, not that long away if you have three stories to be finished by them, previews to write and is a very distracted person who procrastinates A LOT). I need a deadline by the end of the summer so I can have a breather for at least a week before I start writing.**

**Again, sorry this was short.**

**And, for those who read Makeovers or Revenge: please read the very important A/n on it. I won't get into details on here but, yeah...**


	11. Yet Another Rule Change

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't really uploaded this story. It's a shit chapter with a shit ending. The story is coming to an end soon. The chapter after this is all about Rachel's duet and Rodeo Drive and then it's the Showcase: Part 1 and the Showcase: Part 2. And then, one of the New Direction's gets sent off to Hollywood Arts and live happily ever after! Oh, and for those who know (cause they read my other stories when this was mentioned) and care, Flamingo Land was the best day ever. Apart from the rain. That was annoying.**

* * *

><p>"Mr. Schue...you're really confusing us here." Quinn told her teacher as they were, yet again, sat in Sikowitz's classroom.<p>

He had just told them that they can't do both a group number and solos. Only one or the other.

"Yeah." Andre joined in from the back. "Why do you keep changing the rules?"

"Because I'm awkward." Mr Schue admitted. **(A/n, my friend - a Schue hater - thought this would be very funny and wrote it in for me. And threatened to kill me if I deleted it.)**

"Whatever. This is lame, I don't like most of these people anyway. WHY AM I HERE?" Jade demanded.

"Jade, shut up!" Sikowitz commented from outside the window.

"Make me!" She shouted.

"Dear God, let's hope they don't fight." Kurt muttered, massaging his temples.

"Jade, shall we have a little step outside?" Beck asked.

"No thanks." She muttered darkly.

"Anyway!" Mr Schue stressed too the babbling teenagers. "The rules have been changed so the "Showcase" won't be on too long. Either you do a group performance with the two people you're supposed to hang out with or you do a solo. Simple."

"What if you wanna do a solo but the others in your group wanna do a number together?" Mercedes asked him.

"Well then you get to do two performances for the night. There is a sign-up sheet for you outside on the noticeboards - I'm sure the Hollywood Arts kids will show the McKinley high kids where - and you can either put your group name on, with your names in brackets, or just put your signature if you're doing a solo."

"What about a duet?" Rachel, sat next to Puck again, called out.

"Then put both of your names down." He said, simply.

Finn felt his mood darken. He really hated the fact they were hanging out again. It was great that Rachel was in his group but, Tori was there too. _Now she's asking about duets? It's either with Tori or Puck._ He thought darkly.

"Well, then, since we've finally sorted out the rules." Mr. Schue said to the some-what awkwardness, "You can go do whatever. Remember, New Directions can do whatever they want until 6 and then they have to come back to the hotel because we're going to...Rodeo Drive."

Kurt almost had a heart attack at this information. Blaine and Cat had to hold him steady whilst Mercedes force-fed him some water.

The bell rang, signalling the end of school and all the groups left asking if they wanted to hang at different places.

"Sam! Puck!" Beck called, attatched to Jade who, obviously, didn't want to hang out with Santana and Quinn.

"Yeah dude?" Puck asked him as they walked over to their new friend.

"Wanna shoot some hoops or something for a couple of hours?" Beck asked them. "We can discuss what to do at the showcase."

Jade scoffed. "_I'd_ rather hang myself." She muttered.

"Then, why don't you do that, dear?" Beck asked her sarcastically, making her roll her eyes.

"I'm gonna find those bitches I've been stuck with all week." Jade muttered darkly, slouching away from the guys.

Andre, Finn, Blaine and Mike walked over not long after Jade's departure.

"The girls -" The said in unison (apart from Blaine who chipped in " - and Kurt and Robbie - ") "-Have gone to the mall before we head to Rodeo Drive. No idea why though."

"Wanna shoot some hoops with us?" Beck asked.

"Sure, but we're one player short to play anyway." Finn said, confusedly.

"I'll be referee." Andre suggested. "I need to work on some music anyway." He added as an afterthought.

"Then it's settled. Who wants to be on my team?" Called Beck.

Sam and Puck joned him. Finn wanted too be on Beck's team as well but he's probably end up throwing a fit over Puck being on his team.

"Fine then, Blaine and Mike are on my team. Let's play." Finn challenged.

During the game, the guys started talking about the girls (in Blaine's case, Kurt) and who they thought were hot and stuff.

"I think that preppy red-head is sorta hot." Puck told them, shooting a three-pointer.

"You mean Cat?" Andre asked from the groud, sheet music in hand. "She's crazy."

"She's not that bad." Blaine butted in.

"And you would know, how?" Sam asked him.

"She's in mine and Kurt's group." Blaine answered simply.

"Oh." He said.

"Speaking of groups, what's everyone's performance ideas?" Sam asked.

"I'm performing with Artie and Robbie." Mike shrugged.

"Speaking of Artie, has anyone seen him?" Puck asked the group.

"Britanny took him shopping." Blaine told them.

"What for?" Puck asked.

"Who knows, it's Britanny." Sam told them. The others agreed.

Suddenly, Finn's phone-alarm went off. It was 5 to 6. "Shit, we need to go." He informed the rest of the New Direction boys (and Blaine, of course).

"Bye guys! See you Friday at the showcase!" Beck called.

"Won't we see you tomorrow?" Puck asked.

"Nah, Andre, Jade, Cat and I are going somewhere for a couple of days. Tori didn't want to miss anytime with us, we all hate Trina and Robbie's puppet - Rex - gets really annoying at times." Beck smiled.

"What about rehearsals?" Sam asked.

"Why don't you two do solos?" Beck asked the two Ohio boys. "We all have to stop by later to practice the big group performance at the end anyway so I'll help you too out. Anyway, you better get going." And with that, Puck and Sam rushed off.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said. Shit chapter. At least I updated, right?<strong>

**Any ideas for Puck and Sam's songs? Or anyone's songs really. I have a couple picked out.**

**By the way, Andre isn't making an "original song". He's just doing...homework? For class?**

**Anyway, ciao. I have to warm my legs up before they drop off.**


	12. Rodeo Drive Wrestling!

**Gleeklight needs more reviews *puppy dog look*. This chapter is quite funny though. Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>After an hour at Rodeo Drive, nearly everyone wanted to go home. Except Kurt.<p>

"Kurt, it's nearing 8 p.m now, we should get going." Mr. Schuester told the teenage boy but, Kurt just ignored him spotting a sale at Chanel (causing almost another heart attack.)

"Mom and Burt are going to be pissed when he comes home with designer labels." Finn muttered to himself.

They walked into the store as Kurt (and some of the girls) fluttered around.

Finn spotted Rachel looking through some dresses by herself and he thought it was a perfect oppurtunity to talk to her about the duet.

"Hey Rach." He said softly. The tall boy saw her petite frame freeze slightly.

"Hi Finn." She said in an equal voice pitch.

"I was, uh, wondering about your, um, duet idea earlier." _Smooth, Finn, smooth,_ He thought.

"Oh." Was all Rachel said, clearly not wanting to have this conversation.

"So, who are you dueting with?" Finn asked her, leaning on the closest wall to the pair.

"I was wondering if I could do it with you, actually." Rachel said, doing that cute thing she always does when she's nervous: tucking some hair behind her ear and looking down slightly.

"Me?" Finn was flabbergasted.

"Yeah. Tori said she was going to choose the perfect song for us to sing and, I trust her judgement."

"Cool. When do you wanna rehearse?" Finn asked her, trying not to jump in excitement.

"Tomorrow will be good. Tori said she'll have the song picked out by then and no-one she knows has heard it before but it's not an original song..."

"Rachel?" Finn cut her off. "You're babbling."

Before Rachel could reply, the two were disrupted by a loud noise.

They looked over to the direction of the noise and saw a clothes rack was knocked over, shoes were flung all over and Kurt was wrestling a man over a pair of dress-shoes. Kurt was thrashing around, clutching the shoe and Mr. Schue held onto him and the man was getting held back by Blaine and Sam. The staff at Chanel were frantically rushing around – getting customers distracted from the fight, picking up clothes and checking for damage – as the woman in the cashier spoke hurriedly on the phone.

Minutes later, the police and security arrived and broke up the fight. They took the man and Kurt (still getting held by Mr. Schue) to the manager's office. Kurt broke free, grabbed the pair of shoes previously fought for and shouted "Suck it bitch!" to the man who got held back by the police from lashing out at a minor.

"Security!" The woman at the cashier shouted and they 'escorted' the whole glee club out.

"You!" The woman, who looked frantic and crazy now, pointed a slim manicured nail at Kurt. "Are banned from any Chanel store in the world! I'm making you black-listed at every store here on this street!"

"What?" He looked like someone told him that a dog ate his pet lion – confused and upset at the same time.

"You heard me!" She shouted. "I do not tolerate any kind of fighting in my store! You can do it at Target for all I care but, never, ever Chanel! You, sir, are BANNED!" And with that, she slammed the store entrance door on the entire glee club. As the others made it back to the mini-bus Mr. Schue hired for the week (as they were all blacklisted on Rodeo Drive and decided there was no point being here anymore) Kurt stood there, shell shocked. Blaine wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's shoulders and the previously excited shopaholic started sobbing into the Warbler's chest.

The ride back to the hotel was awkward. Kurt clutched the shopping bags as they were the answer to everything in the world, before hurrying off the boy's room for the rest of the evening.

"I need to um, text Robbie." Mike said.

"I need to lay down for a bit." Artie wheeled of in direction of the elevator.

"We're...going." Santana was too tired to think of a good excuse right now so she, Brittany and Quinn rushed up to the girl's room.

Slowly, each excuse lamer than the other, every member left the hotel lobby, waiting for Thursday to arrive.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, poor Kurt :(. Anyway, on my profile is a poll on what the group number should be. The poll is going to be closed by Tuesday so, please vote :D.<strong>

**Sorry the Victorious group weren't really in it. Maybe if I'm making a sequal (I hardly doubt it)**


	13. Showcase: Part 1

**Yay! Chapter 13 - it's the Showcase (part 1). Sorry for Finn's..._irrational _behaviour in this. It's all part of the plot, I'm afraid. Now, without further ado - it's rehearsals and the SHOWCASE!**

* * *

><p>Rehearsals were tough on Finn. He wasn't that excited by the Showcase and didn't want to participate. Pushy Rachel didn't help either.<p>

"Finn!" Rachel shouted for the umpth time that day. Automatically, Tori cut the music from the stereo and sat there, waiting for the reason Rachel stopped...this time.

"You don't have enough emotion in with this song." She told him. _Well, that's new..._ Tori thought._ Normally, it'd be about his pitch or dancing._

Rachel sat Finn down alone in the corner, giving a quick "This will only take two minutes" smile to Tori who looked like she wanted to sleep.

"Look, Finn." Rachel told her duet partner. "You need to find something deep down inside of you what relates to this song. Look in your heart and, think of someone who broke your heart pretty badly but you'll always love them no matter what. Think of...Quinn."

"_Quinn_? Seriously, Rach?" Finn asked, almost disgusted at the idea.

"It was only an example." Rachel replied curtly.

Thursday came and went, with no much time to do other activities as everyone else was busy rehearsing. The Hollywood Arts kids were given special notices of the school to help set up the big auditorium used for every showcase (and to rehearse or at least help with them).

Pretty soon, Friday afternoon rolled round. It was 4 p.m. and the Showcase started in three hours.

All the glee club were transported to Hollywood Arts high school, each one more nervous than the next.

"Guys, remember the directions to the dressing rooms I gave you. Your name is on each door. Your performance outfit is in there. Just be ready by 6: 45 so we can run down on the performance places. Kurt and Blaine, as you're not actually performing, go with Cat and help set up a few of the programmes. Then, you can greet people as they enter the doors." Mr. Schue ordered everyone as he ran off to meet Sikowitz.

"I am so excited, yet so nervous at the same time." Tina babbled to Mercedes and Lauren as they entered the building.

Finn and Rachel were talking (well, mostly Rachel ordering Finn around) about the dance steps when a recognizable voice stopped them in their tracks.

"Rachel?" Rachel turned and saw Jesse St. James standing awkwardly in the Hollywood Arts parking lott.

"Jesse?" Rachel gathered her composure. "What...what are you doing here?"

"I go to college here in L.A..."

"I didn't mean that." She cut him off. "I meant, what are you doing here at Hollywood Arts?"

"I heard McKinley high were here for the week. I came to see you." As he stepped forward to hug her, she stepped back and Finn stepped in front of her.

"In case you haven't noticed, Jesse, but Rachel doesn't want you here. So, leave." He sounded almost dangerous.

"Gee, Rach, over-protective boyfriend of what?" Jesse asked, his eyes not leaving Finn's angry face.

"He's not my boyfriend." Rachel almost whispered.

"Thought as much. Mr. No Talent here doesn't deserve you."

"Jesse, shut up." Rachel almost begged.

"Yeah, hear what she says, St. James." Finn said, darkly.

"Or what?" The ex-Vocal Adrenaline star challenged.

"I'm going to shut you up." Finn threatened. "And that's a promise."

Jesse shifted slightly before looking past Finn's shoulder and catching Rachel's eye. "See you later, Rachel." And he walked off into the building.

"The nerve of that guy!" Finn almost spat angrily at the ground.

"Finn, you didn't need to do that." Rachel sounded angry. Really angry.

"Why not? You think I'm gonna just stand there and watch you two have a catch up. After he thrown eggs at you?" Finn almost shouted.

"Finn! Calm down! People are staring!" Rachel almost matched his voice pitch.

"I don't care! Screw everything Rach. If you wanna hang out with a guy that crushed you, then fine! You can do that stupid duet with him for I care! You can get the scholarship to this stupid place and I'll be happy because I will never get to see you again. You can hang out with Jesse and Puck and any other guy!" He yelled at her. Rachel felt tears in her eyes but she blinked them away. She wasn't going to cry in front of Finn.

Finn calmed down and came to his senses. "Rach." His voice was lower, gentler. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean -"

"No." Rachel cut him off, her voice shaking slightly. "I need to get going, I'll see you when you stop acting like a jealous baby, Finn." And with that, Rachel walked into the school, her heels echoing slightly, leaving Finn all alone in the parking lott.

Everyone rushed to get ready and, apart from Rachel, were all shaking with excitement.

It was 5 to 7 and the last of the audience were filing in.

"Ok, guys. This is your shot of being in one of the best Art schools in the country. Remember, there is a minute break from each song," Mr. Schue said. "And – hey, where's Finn?"

"He and Rachel got into a big fight outside. He stormed off and hasn't been seen since." Kurt answered as Rachel looked away in guilt.

"Do we have an understudy for Finn? He's Rachel's duet partner!" Mr. Schue shouted over his shoulder.

"No!" Rachel almost shouted before she breathed steadily. "I mean, I can turn it into a solo, Mr. Schue, I know all the words to it."

Mr. Schue nodded. "Cat!" He called as the little red-head pranced over. "You go and quickly look for Finn anywhere around the school. If you can't find him in 20 minutes, come back."

"OK." Cat said.

"Blaine and Kurt – go with her." The two Warblers stood up and followed their friend.

"Tori, remember your job?" The glee club director asked Rachel's new friend.

"To bring the singers to the places they need to be a minute before the previous singer stops." She said, automatically.

"And what aren't you doing?" He asked.

"Bringing Mercedes to curtain?" She asked him.

"Exactly." He looked at his watch. "It's 6:59...go, go, go!" And everyone went to their places.

"And finally," They heard the principal's voice from the stage. "We are thankful to a handful of students here at Hollywood Arts and to our friends at McKinley for setting up this Showcase. We wish them all the best and, please enjoy our contestants." And there was an applause followed by a bit of silence as the clock struck seven.

"First contestant of the night, singing Sweet Thing by Chaka Khan – Miss. Mercedes Jones!" And there was another applause as the diva in training took the stage.

_I will love you anyway__  
><em>_even if you cannot stay__  
><em>_I think you are the one for me__  
><em>_Here is where you oughta be__  
><em>_I just want to satisfy you__  
><em>_though you're not mine I can't deny it__  
><em>_don't you hear me talkin' baby__  
><em>_love me now or I'll go crazy__  
><em>_wo,oooo-ho,oooo sweet thing__  
><em>_oh you know you're my everything__  
><em>_Wo,oooo-Ho,oooo sweet thing__  
><em>_oh you know you're my everything__  
><em>_(yes you are)_

_I wish you were my lover__  
><em>_but you, act so undercover__  
><em>_to love you child my whole life long__  
><em>_be it right or be it wrong__  
><em>_I'm only what you make me baby__  
><em>_don't walk away don't be so shady__  
><em>_don't want your mind don't want your money__  
><em>_these words I say they may sound funny but__  
><em>_wo,oooo-ho,oooo sweet thing__  
><em>_oh you know you're my everything__  
><em>_Wo,oooo-Ho,oooo sweet thing__  
><em>_oh you know you're my everything__  
><em>_(yes you are)-(yes you are)__  
><em>_You are my heat__  
><em>_you are my fire__  
><em>_you make me weep with strong desire__  
><em>_to love you child my whole life long__  
><em>_be it right or be it wrong__  
><em>_I just want to satisfy ya__  
><em>_though you're not mine I can't deny ya__  
><em>_don't you hear me talking baby__  
><em>_love me now or I'll go crazy_

The crowd applauded (some even gave her standing ovations). Mercedes curtseyed and walked off stage, where she was greeted by Lauren and Puck who were standing at the side of the stage.

"I still can't believe you made me do this song." Lauren whispered as the auditorium quieted down.

"What? I think it represents my feelings for you." Puck defended.

"Yeah, but why did _I _have to sing with you?" Lauren backfired. Puck didn't get a chance to answer as the voiceover spoke again.

"Now, singing Big Girls (You Are Beautiful) by MIKA, Noah Puckerman and Lauren Zizes."

**Puck:** _Walks into the room __  
><em>_Feels like a big balloon I said, __  
><em>_'Hey girls you are beautiful' __  
><em>  
><strong>Lauren:<strong> _Diet coke and a pizza please_

**Puck:**_ Diet coke I'm on my knees screamin', __  
><em>_'Big girls you are beautiful'_

**Lauren:** _You take your skinny girl __  
><em>_Feel like I'm gonna die __  
><em>_'Cause a real woman __  
><em>_Needs a real man here's why _

_You take your girl __  
><em>_And multiply her by four __  
><em>_Now a whole lot of woman __  
><em>_Needs a whole lot more_

**Puck:** _Get yourself to the Butterfly Lounge __  
><em>_Find yourself a big lady_  
><strong>Lauren:<strong> _Big boy come on around __  
><em>_And they'll be calling you baby_

**Puck:** _No need to fantasize __  
><em>_Since I was in my braces_

**Both:** _A watering hole __  
><em>_where the girls are round __  
><em>_and curves in all the right places _

_big girls you are beautiful __  
><em>_big girls you are beautiful __  
><em>_big girls you are beautiful __  
><em>_big girls you are beautiful_

"Ok, Sam, we need a quick sound check over here..." Andre ordered the big lipped boy over to a corner with a laptop and a microphone on a stand. "Just sing the scales and we'll alter it if there are any errors." He explained.

"Scales?" Sam asked, confused.

"Do, re, mi, fa, so, la, ti." Andre said, obviously.

Sam repeated it into the microphone, his voice getting higher with every note.

"It's great." Andre replied, tapping something on the laptop. "We'll take this stand out before it's your turn and then Beck will get your guitar."

"I thought you guys were out of town." Sam commented.

"We were halfway to where we were supposed to be and then, our parents found out. We're not allowed to go on road trips after this disastrous beach trip." Andre laughed.

"Tough." Sam laughed. Tori bounced over.

"Sam, come with me please." She took his hand and walked him over to the side of the stage where Beck was waiting with Sam's guitar.

"Good luck." Beck told him with thumbs up.

Sam breathed and took a look at Mercedes who was chatting animatedly with Kurt. He smiled a bit more.

_I don't want another pretty face__  
><em>_I don't want just anyone to hold__  
><em>_I don't want my love to go to waste__  
><em>_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_I know that you are something special__  
><em>_To you I'd be always faithful__  
><em>_I want to be what you always needed__  
><em>_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

_I don't want another pretty face__  
><em>_I don't want just anyone to hold__  
><em>_I don't want my love to go to waste__  
><em>_I want you and your beautiful soul__  
><em>_You're the one I wanna chase__  
><em>_You're the one I wanna hold__  
><em>_I won't let another minute go to waste__  
><em>_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Yeah__  
><em>

"Where's Finn? It's been ten minutes now." Mr Schue paced back and forth, muttering to himself.

"Don't worry, Mr. Schue, Cat will come back in a minute – Finn in tow." Mercedes comforted him.

"Rachel, what did you and Finn fight about anyway?" Kurt asked one of his best friend's, who was being uncharacteristically quiet.

"Jesse's here." Was all she mumbled. The others gasped.

"St. James?" Kurt asked, his mouth touching his lips in a shocked expression. Rachel nodded.

"He heard we were here – in L.A. He goes to school here. He's in the audience somewhere."

Automatically, the two Warblers and Mercedes went to the curtain.

"Don't!" Rachel whispered screamed, "That's unprofessional!" But it was too late.

"Oh my God. He's sitting center, third row. The best seat ever." Mercedes whispered. "How did I not notice him?"

_Am I crazy for wanting you?__  
><em>_Maybe do you think you could want me too?__  
><em>_I don't wanna waste your time__  
><em>_Do you see things the way I do?__  
><em>_I just wanna know that you feel it too__  
><em>_There is nothing left to hide_

_I don't want another pretty face__  
><em>_I don't want just anyone to hold__  
><em>_I don't want my love to go to waste__  
><em>_I want you and your beautiful soul__  
><em>_You're the one I wanna chase__  
><em>_You're the one I wanna hold__  
><em>_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your soul__  
><em>_I don't want another pretty face__  
><em>_I don't want just anyone to hold__  
><em>_I don't want my love to go to waste__  
><em>_I want you and your beautiful soul__  
><em>_Ooooooo__  
><em>_Beautiful Soul, yeah__  
><em>_Oooooo, yeah__  
><em>_Your beautiful soul__  
><em>_Yeah__  
><em>

And then Sam walked off stage, beaming.

"And now, singing the Jessica Simpson cover on These Boots Are Made for Walking, give it up for Brittany S. Pierce!"

_Are you ready boots?__  
><em>_Start walking__  
><em>_Yee haw__  
><em>_lets go_

During Brittany's performance, Tori rushed up to Jade, Santana and Quinn.

"Uh, girls, we can't find the CD for Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy Me or any of your costumes."

"So, that's why were in bath robes?" Jade snapped at her.

"It's lucky I thought of a back-up plan. My first song I thought."

"Oh crap. I hate that song." Santana complained.

"I'm glad you kept up with your Catholic appearance." Muttered Quinn.

"Anyway, Stretch Marks, what was your idea?" Santana asked.

"Follow me to my dressing room. The spare costumes are in there..."

Soon, there was a lot of wolf-whistling and applauding as Brittany came of stage.

Cat came back, alone. "I've searched everywhere – Finn's nowhere to be found. I checked the school grounds, I checked the nearest stores, the hotel, and he's not anywhere!"

"I'm sorry Rachel." Mr Schuester spoke slowly. "I think you have to do the song alone. Tori, get the next people near their places and then run through the song with Rachel please." Was all he said.

They all had to pretend that nothing was wrong. Will decided to ring Finn's mom and step-dad, just in case they've been in contact with them.

Kurt and Puck (who were both dressed in their final performance clothes) were stood there, thinking.

"We need to go and find him. We know him better than anyone else here." Kurt decided, him and his mohawked friend sneaking out of the Hollywood Arts High School Building.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh-oh. Puck and Kurt are going to get into some serious trouble by my senses? What do you think they'll do?<strong>

**Review and let me know! Also, if you review, part 2 of the Showcase will come earlier :)**


	14. Showcase: Part 2

_Previously on A Place Where Stars Are Born:_

"Think of someone who broke your heart pretty badly but you'll always love them no matter what."

"Rachel?"

"Jesse? What...what are you doing here?"

"I heard McKinley high were here for the week. I came to see you."

"In case you haven't noticed, Jesse, but Rachel doesn't want you here. So, leave."

"Finn, you didn't need to do that."

"I don't care! Screw everything Rach. If you wanna hang out with a guy that crushed you, then fine! You can do that stupid duet with him for I care! You can get the scholarship to this stupid place and I'll be happy because I will never get to see you again. You can hang out with Jesse and Puck and any other guy!"

"I'll see you when you stop acting like a jealous baby, Finn"

_I will love you anyway__  
><em>_even if you cannot stay__  
><em>_I think you are the one for me__  
><em>_Here is where you oughta be__  
><em>_I just want to satisfy you__  
><em>_though you're not mine I can't deny it_

_~~  
><em>"I still can't believe you made me do this song."

"What? I think it represents my feelings for you."

_Walks into the room __  
><em>_Feels like a big balloon I said, __  
><em>_'Hey girls you are beautiful'_

_You take your girl __  
><em>_and multiply her by four __  
><em>_now a whole lot of woman __  
><em>_needs a whole lot more!_

"Good luck."

_I don't want another pretty face__  
><em>_I don't want just anyone to hold__  
><em>_I don't want my love to go to waste__  
><em>_I want you and your beautiful soul_

"Rachel, what did you and Finn fight about anyway?"

"Jesse's here."

"St. James?"

_Are you ready boots?__  
><em>_Start walking__  
><em>_Yee haw__  
><em>_lets go_

"Uh, girls, we can't find the CD or any of your costumes."

"It's lucky I thought of a back-up plan. My first song I thought."

"I've searched everywhere – Finn's nowhere to be found. I checked the school grounds, I checked the nearest stores, the hotel, and he's not anywhere!"

"I'm sorry Rachel. I think you have to do the song alone."

"We need to go and find him. We know him better than anyone else here."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I even considered doing this." Kurt muttered to himself as he sat by Puck, driving at a manic speed toward the one place that they were positive Finn would be. They currently "borrowed" the mini-van, knowing how much Mr. Schue would kill them when they discovered the broken window and the wires sticking out the bit under the steering wheel.<p>

"_Ok, two places he could be, the nearest football field or the Christmas tree store." Kurt told his mohawked companion._

"_Are those places even existent before Christmas?" Puck asked him, confused._

"_They are probably open all year for gardeners or something but I think it's safer to check the public school district first." Kurt decided._

"_Ok, well we can't walk or we'll be too late." Puck decided._

"_Cab?" Kurt suggested._

"_Like any driver would be kind enough to stop every couple of minutes? Plus, I have no money with me." Puck shrugged, finding flaws in Kurt's idea._

"_Well, what is your idea? Steal a car and drive around in that?" Kurt snapped. He knew his argument with Puck was pointless and wasting precious seconds on saving Mr. Schue's sanity and Rachel's breaking heart, plus the final performance choreography (and Finn's part in it) but, he couldn't help it._

"_I was thinking more, mini-van." Puck said with a devious grin, leaning against Mr. Schue's rental car for the New Directions._

"_What? Puck, no!" Kurt almost begged._

"_Too late now, you already planted the idea in my head, Lance Bass." Puck laughed._

_Kurt grimaced at the horrid nickname before paying attention to how Puck was going to even attempt to open and drive in the mini-van, without keys._

_Puck looked around a bit and, apart from the lott-filled cars and the two Ohio teenagers, it was deserted. He lifted up his elbow and, with a bit of effort, made contact with the glass in the window of the driver's side and it all smashed. Kurt gasped as shards of glass threw everywhere, missing Puckerman by inches._

_Carefully, Puck put his hand through the broken window, avoiding sharp, ragged edges which he made and lifted the latch-lock on the car door before wrenching it open and sitting inside. Kurt was surprised there was no alarm. Puck leaned over on the passenger side of the door, lifted the latch and opened it before closing the door on his side._

"_Well?" He called out to Kurt. "Are you just going to stand there like an out of place rag doll or are you going to help me find your step brother?"_

_Kurt muttered under his breath a little before deciding he would just sit in the car until that stupid, arrogant boy realised he couldn't start the engine._

_Oh, he was wrong. When Kurt told Puck exactly what he thought, Puck merely shrugged. "Don't worry about it, I know how to hot-wire." Kurt almost choked on nothing when the other boy confided him in that._

"_You are going to seriously hurt yourself!" Was all he managed to splutter. Again, Puck shrugged._

"_Hasn't happened to me before. I highly doubt it will this time." He said, hoping to shut Kurt The Pessimistic up._

"_You're funeral," Kurt began to insult before his eyes were wide as saucers and squeaked. "Before?"_

"_Yes, now shut up." Puck said, using the screw driver he carried at all times (never known when it's going to be useful) and took off the safety thing which shown a load of wires connected to different parts of the car. He carefully picked out the wires he needed, did all the car-jacking work until the engine roared._

"_Now what?" Kurt yelled as the alarm ringed off._

"_Floor it!" Puck shouted over the noise, hoping he imagined the sound of police sirens..._

"I wonder what they're doing at the showcase..." Kurt thought aloud. He could think now, Puck managed (dangerously) to pull the right wire to the alarm out but, they could both here distant sirens.

Finn better be thankful to them.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this. Puckerman and Kurt are gone! Finn's missing! Rachel is acting like she's dying and, we managed the screw up the Showcase!" Mr. Schue whined.<p>

"It's ok. We're running behind five minutes. The delay makes things slightly better for whenever Finn turns up." Mercedes encouraged.

"And the others?" He asked, looking like he wanted to bawl.

"Rachel will be happy as soon as her and Finn kiss and make up...Puck and Kurt have probably went out to get some air and the girls are about to start now." Mercedes found herself and her teacher happy at that explanation.

"OK! Places!" He called to the crowd of teenagers.

"Sorry about the delay, ladies and gentlemen!" The over-head voice said, laughing apologetically. "It happens sometimes. Hopefully, this next act will be worth the wait. Singing Trouble by Pink, please welcome Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez and Hollywood Art's very own Jade West!"

The curtain opened and, with the lights dimmed, stood Quinn on the right, Jade in the middle and Santana on the left doing different poses.

_**Q:** No attorneys, to plead my case  
><strong>S:<strong> No orbits, to send me into outer space  
><strong>J:<strong> And my fingers are bejewelled  
><strong>S:<strong> With diamonds and gold but that ain't  
>Gonna help me now<em>

Puck saw from his side window a police car right on the mini-vans tail, blue and red sirens flashing. "Pull over." Kurt told him, slightly scared.

"No, or we won't find Finn!" Puck defended, stepping on the gas instead.

_**All:** I'm trouble, yeah trouble now  
>I'm trouble y'all, I disturb my own town<br>I'm trouble, yeah, trouble now  
>I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town<em>

Kurt felt like he just wanted to throw up. He had his seatbelt on, gripping onto the handles near the ceiling. He couldn't open his mouth to scream, in case he vomited instead.

_**S:** You think you're right, but you were wrong  
><strong>J:<strong> You tried to take me, but I knew all along  
><strong>S:<strong> You can't take me for a ride  
><strong>Q:<strong> I'm not a fool now, so you better run and hide_

Puck, on the other hand, didn't act like he was now involved in a road chaser with the L.A police, apart from the grim look on his face and the fact his knuckles were turning white due to the strain hold on the steering wheel. He wasn't wearing his seatbelt, which made Kurt even more nervous. He glanced at the smaller boy and rolled his eyes. "Want me to put the radio on?" He asked.

The boy nodded. A Lady Gaga song was playing. It was suddenly cut off by an emergency news broadcast. "Breaking traffic news! A rental mini-van is currently in a road chaser with a cop car in downtown L.A. If you have any information on this, please contact the police now straight away. That's all for now." And Lady Gaga, singing in French came back on. Puck and Kurt looked at each other, both scared shitless and Puck automatically turned the radio of, without saying another word.

_**All:** I'm trouble, yeah trouble now  
>I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble my own town<br>I'm trouble, yeah, trouble now  
>I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town<em>

_**Q:** If you see me comin' down the street_  
><em><strong>S:<strong> Then you know it's time to go_  
><em>Hey you know it's time to go<em>  
><em><strong>J:<strong> And you know it's time to go_  
><em>'Cause here comes trouble<em>

"Oh! Look! A normal, public high school!" Kurt pointed out to Puck who swerved into the parking lott. As it was a Friday night, it meant the school was closed, despite the flood lights which were planted in the football field.

"We're going to get done for trespassing." Kurt whispered as the night air made him slightly chilly.

"And here I thought you wouldn't worry about that." Puck sneered. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Let's just grab Finn, make him perform that damn duet, we perform such a cheesy song – seriously, it's too much for pizza - and go home!" Puck explained, almost cheering at the last part.

_**Q:** No attorneys, to plead my case  
><strong>S:<strong> No orbits, to send me into outer space  
><strong>J:<strong> And my fingers are bejewelled  
><strong>All:<strong> With diamonds and gold but that ain't  
>Gonna help me now<br>_

After looking around the football pitch, they didn't see Finn anyway.

"Not here, let's keep looking." Puck said.

"I'll ring Mercedes and let her know." Kurt said, getting his phone out.

"Hey, what are you kids doing out here?" Called a foreign groundskeeper. "Trespassers!" Automatically, Puck and Kurt ran to the stolen mini-van.

_**S:** You think you're right, but you were wrong  
><strong>J:<strong> You tried to take me, but I knew all along  
><strong>Q:<strong> You can't take me for a ride  
><strong>All:<strong> Well I'm not a fool now, so you better run and hide_

_Mmm trouble, yeah trouble now_  
><em>I'm trouble y'all, I disturb my own town<em>  
><em>I'm trouble, yea, trouble now<em>  
><em>I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town<em>

_**S:** So if you see me comin' down the street_  
><em>Then you know it's time to go, go<em>

_**All:** Well I've got trouble, yeah, trouble now_  
><em>I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town<em>  
><em>I'm trouble, yeah, trouble now<em>  
><em>I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town<em>

_I'm trouble, yeah trouble now_  
><em>I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town<em>  
><em>I'm trouble, yeah, trouble now<em>  
><em>I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town, yeah<em>

_I'm trouble in my town, yeah, yeah_  
><em>I'm trouble in my town, yeah, yeah.<em>

The crowd applauded the three girls who stood onstage, breathing heavily.

* * *

><p>As they walked offstage, they saw Robbie, Artie and Mike waiting at the side of the stage and gave them a thumbs up.<p>

"Hey, Artie?" The wheel chaired boy turned his neck and saw his girlfriend Brittany standing there, stood awkwardly. She changed from her cowgirl getup earlier (except the boots) and was wearing a outfit similar to Mike's. "I was wondering if I could join in with your performance. I didn't dance much during mine and I could be the girl vocals as well?" She offered.

"Sure. Go and quickly tell someone." Artie told her, smiling.

"I will!" Beck offered, running away immediately.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, singing Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO, may I introduce to you, Artie Abrams, Mike Chang, Hollywood Arts' own Robbie Shapiro -" It was quite silent for a second. "And our very own Jessica Simpson, Brittany Pierce!"

The crowd immediately made an uproar of noise as the music started and the crowd appeared onstage.

Robbie was stood behind Artie, who had Brittany on his left side and Mike on his right.

**All:** _Party rock is in the house tonight  
>everybody just have a good time<br>and we gonna make you lose your minds  
>everybody just have a good time<em>

_Party rock is in the house tonight  
>everybody just have a good time<br>and we gonna make you lose your minds  
>we just wanna see you...<br>...shake that._

They all started doing the choreography. Brittany and Mike's effortless perfection of doing the dance made up the fact that Robbie was really clumsy on his two feet and that Artie was wheelchair bound. Pretty soon, people were dancing and singing along.

**Artie:** _In the club party rock, lookin' for your girl? She on my jock  
>Nonstop when we in the spot, booty movin' weight like she on the block<br>Where the drank? I gots to know, tight jeans, tattoo 'cause I'm rock 'n' roll  
>Half black, half white, domino, game the money, op-a-doe<em>

**Robbie:** _Yo, I'm runnin' through these ho's like Drano  
>I got that devilish flow, rock 'n' roll, no halo<br>We party rock, yeah, that's the crew that I'm reppin'  
>On the rise to the top, no lead in our zeppelin, hey<em>

**All:** _Party rock is in the house tonight  
>Everybody just have a good time<br>And we gonna make you lose your mind  
>Everybody just have a good time<em>

_Party rock is in the house tonight_  
><em>Everybody just have a good time<em>  
><em>And we gonna make you lose your mind<em>

_We just wanna see you...  
>...shake that.<em>

The music stopped briefly before it started again.

**All:** _Everyday I'm shufflin'_

They started doing the shuffle dance.

**All:** _Shufflin', shufflin'_

They continued the dance and free styled a bit as Artie started his rap again.

**Artie:** _Step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this cash  
>We gettin' money, don't be mad now, stop, hatin' is bad<em>

**Robbie:** _One more shot for us,_  
><strong>Artie:<strong> _another round_  
><strong>Robbie:<strong> _Please fill up my cup,_  
><strong>Artie:<strong> _don't mess around_  
><strong>Robbie:<strong> _We just wanna see, _  
><strong>Artie:<strong> _you shake it now_  
><strong>Robbie:<strong> _Now you wanna be,_  
><strong>Artie:<strong> _you're naked now_

Brittany stood in the middle of the group next as it was her turn to sing.

**Brittany:** _Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound  
>Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound<br>Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound  
>Put your hands up to the sound, put your hands up to the sound<em>

_Get up, get up, get up, get up_  
><em>Get up, get up, get up, get up<em>  
><em>Get up, put your hands up to the sound, to the sound<em>  
><em>Put your hands up, put your hands up, put your hands up, put your hands up<em>

**All**_**:**__ Party rock is in the house tonight  
>(<em>_**B:**__ Put your hands up)  
>Everybody just have a good time<br>(__**B:**__ Put your hands up)  
>And we gonna make you lose your mind<br>(__**B:**__ Put your hands up)  
>Everybody just have a good, good, good time<em>

_**B:**__ Put your hands up  
>Put your hands up<br>Put your hands up_

_Shake that,_

_**A:**__ everyday I'm shufflin'_

The crowd applauded the four people onstage as they bowed and walked off.

* * *

><p>"Ok, Tina." Mercedes encouraged one of her best-friends, "You're time to shine. The song you picked sounds amazing, by the way."<p>

"Thanks. But, I feel like I'm putting such a downer on the whole party mood the others just did." She said, sounding quite glum.

"Don't worry about it." Mercedes shrugged it off.

Her friend smiled as the voice-over man called her name. "And now, we have Miss Tina Cohen-Chang with Avril Lavigne's hit – Things I'll Never Say."

The crowd applauded as Tina took centre-stage.

_Da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da  
>Da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da<em>

Kurt and Puck drove up to the final school they had to visit. If Finn wasn't there, they would have to give up and turn back. They cut the engine of the stolen mini-van and got out, still huffy from an earlier argument on how Puck is never going to have a nice life if he spends most of his young-adulthood in juvenile detention and then Puck said some horrible, unrepeatable homophobic slurs which he apologised straight after, realising what he said.

_I'm tugging at my hair__  
><em>_I'm pulling at my clothes__  
><em>_I'm trying to keep my cool__  
><em>_I know it shows__  
><em>_I'm staring at my feet__  
><em>_My cheeks are turning red__  
><em>_I'm searching for the words inside my head__  
><em>

They walked round the back to the football field, where Puck noticed that was where the floodlights were coming from.

"Finn?" Puck called.

"Finn?" Kurt repeated.

They saw, in the distance, a tall silhouette throwing stuff on the field. They knew it was him. At once, they started running toward the big buffoon.

_(Cause) I'm feeling nervous__  
><em>_Trying to be so perfect__  
><em>_Cause I know you're worth it__  
><em>_You're worth it__  
><em>_Yeah_

"Puck? Kurt?" Finn asked, confused, throwing the last football as he turned to his step-brother and sort-of-but-always-backstabbing-best-friend.

"Yeah." Puck said simply, the same time Kurt doubled over, panting, barely making out the words "Gimme a minute."

When Kurt collected his composure, he turned to Finn. "Why aren't you at the showcase? Mr. Schue is going to die from heart problems, the final number is going to be a wreck and, oh God, poor Rachel."

"Why didn't Puck stay to comfort her?" Finn snapped, angrily throwing another football across the field.

"Seriously, dude, where did you get those? This isn't even our state, never mind our school." Puck asked.

Finn ignored the question.

_If I could say what I want to say__  
><em>_I'd say I wanna blow you... away__  
><em>_Be with you every night__  
><em>_Am I squeezing you too tight__  
><em>_If I could say what I want to see__  
><em>_I want to see you go down__  
><em>_On one knee__  
><em>_Marry me today__  
><em>_Guess, I'm wishing my life away__  
><em>_With these things I'll never say_

"Finn, listen to me when I say this," Ordered Kurt, "Rachel is being really quiet. _Silent. _Like a mime or something. Except -" Kurt went on his own trail of thought. "She's not really a mime as she's sort of like a statue but...oh, what does it matter you horrible selfish boy!" And he started hitting Finn (and he had to admit, the feeble slaps and punches _hurt._)

Puck held Kurt back as he flailed around, like the day in Chanel.

_It don't do me any good__  
><em>_It's just a waste of time__  
><em>_What use is it to you__  
><em>_What's on my mind__  
><em>_If ain't coming out__  
><em>_We're not going anywhere__  
><em>_So why can't I just tell you that I care_

_(Cause) I'm feeling nervous__  
><em>_Trying to be so perfect__  
><em>_Cause I know you're worth it__  
><em>_You're worth it__  
><em>_Yeah__  
><em>

"Finn, please tell me what's wrong. I know I've screwed up...a lot. But..." Puck looked hard into Finn's scowl. "You can trust me, ok? You need to say something that's worth prison for."

"What do you mean, 'worth prison for'?" Finn asked, confused again.

"Let's just say," Kurt said, breaking free of Puckerman's grasp. "We stole a car, broke into over 5 pieces of private property and are currently in the middle of a police chase so; we need to get moving soon."

_If I could say what I want to say__  
><em>_I'd say I wanna blow you... away__  
><em>_Be with you every night__  
><em>_Am I squeezing you too tight__  
><em>_If I could say what I want to see__  
><em>_I want to see you go down__  
><em>_On one knee__  
><em>_Marry me today__  
><em>_Guess, I'm wishing my life away__  
><em>_With these things I'll never say_

_What's wrong with my tongue__  
><em>_These words keep slipping away__  
><em>_I stutter, I stumble__  
><em>_Like I've got nothing to say__  
><em>

"It's just," Finn began, becoming aware of the sirens in the distance. "I just worry over Rachel. She's so fragile, and naive. I don't want her to get hurt and, I end up hurting her myself."

"Well," Kurt began. "Don't hurt her anymore. Go to that God damn showcase and prove yourself. Man up!"

That statement, of course, made Puck double over with laughing.

"Can it, Puckerman, or I'll get Blaine to beat your ass." Kurt threatened.

_(Cause) I'm feeling nervous__  
><em>_Trying to be so perfect__  
><em>_Cause I know you're worth it__  
><em>_You're worth it__  
><em>_Yeah__  
><em>

"Look, you can think about it on the way there." Kurt said, hurriedly, hearing the sirens draw closer. "With Puck's driving, we'll make it in time."

Finn nodded. "Are you sure Rachel will forgive me?"

"Dead sure." Puck answered quickly, noticing the groundskeeper in the distance. "Now, please dude, let's get going." And they ran for it...

_Guess I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say  
>If I could say what I want to say<br>I'd say I wanna blow you...away  
>Be with you every night<br>Am I squeezing you too tight_

Finn, Puck and Kurt all ran slow motion to the mini-van. Police cruisers surrounded them as cops got out telling them to "Freeze". Naturally, the three teenage boys ignored it and hurried into the car.

As Puck sped down the highway, cackling, his face met up with an angry Kurt's.

"What now?" He complained.

"You are probably the most dangerous guy I have ever met!" Kurt almost shouted.

"Sorry." Puck muttered. "Seatbelts, ladies." He smirked.

_If I could say what I want to see__  
><em>_I want to see you go down__  
><em>_on one knee__  
><em>_Marry me today__  
><em>_Yes, I'm wishing my life away__  
><em>_with these things I'll never say__  
><em>_these things I'll never say_

* * *

><p>The crowd applauded as Tina curtseyed and walked off stage, to be greeted by a smiling Mike, who engulfed her and spun her round to the sofa's backstage.<p>

They had completely ignored a pale Rachel, waiting by the sides.

"Finn's not here." Was all she said.

Tori didn't know what to say. She looked around the room and noticed, nearly everyone's eyes were either sneakily behind the curtain, glancing at Jesse, or at the backstage doors, hoping Finn or Puck or Kurt would reappear.

"Rachel. You don't need Finn. It's too late now. We've got to face he isn't going to come. I bet no-one here has seen you this nervous."

"Never." Rachel said. "I just – I really relied on Finn to appear. I know he gets jealous but, this is way too far now."

"I know." Tori smiled. "Hey, who knows, after this you may be part of Hollywood Arts. We can still be best friends!"

Before Rachel really had any time on her comment about her and Tori's strong friendship, the announcer man spoke again.

"And now, we have Miss Rachel Berry and Mr Finn Hudson – sorry just Miss Berry – singing The Heart Never Lies by McFly." There was applauds as the music started and Rachel, singing, walked onstage.

_Some people laugh, some people cry  
>some people live, some people die<em>

Rachel put her microphone into a stand as she sang.

_Some people run, right into the fire  
>some people hide their every desire<em>

_But we are the lovers  
>if you don't believe me<br>then just look into my eyes  
>'cause the heart never lies<em>

Rachel started as a new voice from behind her was heard. She turned and smiled that, at last, he came in his part of the song.

**Finn:** _Some people fight, some people fall  
>others pretend they don't care at all<em>

Rachel took her microphone out of the stand as her and Finn faced each other in the middle of the stage, the hot spotlight on them.

**Finn:** _If you wanna fight I'll stand right beside you  
>the day that you fall I'll be right behind you<em>

**Both:** _To pick up the pieces  
>If you don't believe me<br>_**Finn:**_ Just look into my eyes  
>'cause the heart never lies<em>

_Woah_

**Rachel:** _Woah_

**Both:**_ Another year over, and we're still together  
>It's not always easy, but I'm here forever<em>

'_Cause we are the lovers  
>I know you believe me<br>when you look into my eyes  
>'cause the heart never lies<em>

**Finn:** _'cause the heart never lies, yeah_

**Both:** _Because the heart never lies_

The crowd applauded as Rachel and Finn walked off stage. As soon as they were out of earshot, Rachel hugged Finn.

"I thought you wouldn't come."

Her muffle voice came from Finn's chest.

"I'm sorry I was acting like an idiot. There's just something about Jesse what makes me think like that and -" Rachel cut him off with a kiss.

"Who cares about Twinkle Toes right now?" She asked, hugging him.

"I think I first need to tell Quinn..." Finn trailed off.

"Don't tell her anything yet. Not until the person getting a place here is decided. Now, go and freshen up. We need to get into our costumes, perform and decide the winner." She said, rushing to her dressing room.

"Weren't they brilliant?" Principal Irkner asked the crowd. They all replied in with applause.

"Now, the New Directions decided to perform with our chosen Hollywood Arts students to show you what they are like as a group, as a team. And, they want to sing a song – no matter how cheesy some may think it is – which proves that they are following their dreams, no matter what."

**(Insert any cheesy song about teamwork, 'cause I completely forgot mine)**

After the song, the Hollywood Arts kids and the Ohio kids stood there, happily.

"Thank you. Thank you." Principal Irkner said. "And now, the kid who has a place for the scholarship for Hollywood Arts is..."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun, dun, dun. Who is it?<strong>

**You can decide as there is a poll on my profile.**

**And, after I finish this story (one more chapter and the Preview chapter), I shall continue my other Finchel/Twilight bashing story (not a crossover, am thinking of new ideas though)**

**Anyway, it is late. I am tired. Goodnight x**


	15. The End!

**Hey guys. This is the final chapter of "A Place Where Stars Are Born". Thank you too all my lovely reviewers :) x. Even though this is the end of the story, it's not the final chapter, there will be a preview chapter before we finish (explained at the bottom)**

* * *

><p><em>"And now, the kid who has a place for the scholarship for Hollywood Arts is..."<em>

"...Miss Mercedes Jones." The Principal of Hollywood Arts announced and the diva-in-training bounced in happiness and surprise.

The Ohio kids hugged her and congratulated her as she started to cry.

Absentmindedly, Rachel entwined her hand with Finn's, whilst linking Tori.

Everything was perfect, for one moment. Until...

"Noah Puckerman, Kurt Hummel and Finn Hudson are under arrest for breaking-and-entering, stealing a vehicle and being involved in a police chase." Three policemen appeared. The one who spoke, in the middle, was one Kurt instantly recognised. He was the cop that took him to a private room (or at least attempted too) in Chanel.

Tori recognised him too. "Dad?" She whispered too him.

"Oh, hey, Tori sweetie. Just caught the end of your performance – you were brilliant." The middle cop said smiling. "Well, round 'em up." He shrugged in direction of Finn, Puck and Kurt.

"You can't arrest them – you have no proof." Rachel defended.

"Missy, this isn't your business." The second policeman, who currently had Puck in handcuffs, warned.

"It is!" She cried. "It's everyone's business if you arrest my two friends and my boyfriend." She muttered.

"Rach, please..." Finn begged.

"Dad! Let them go, please. They're Rachel's friends...and mine too." Tori begged.

"Come on Mr. Vega." The others begged.

"Or you can wait until tomorrow." Trina said pleasantly. "Or, just let them go, free of charge." She added, meeting everyone's disapproving gaze.

Rachel, getting sick of it, tried to pull the third policeman arresting Finn.

"Hey, stop that. I'll arrest you too." He warned.

"Bring it." She said, smacking him on the arm. Blaine tried to drag her back but was pulled away by Tori's dad, who had arrested Kurt.

In one flush of anger, Blaine swiftly turned around and punched him straight in the noise.

"Dad!" Tori and Trina called as Mr. Vega swayed a bit before knocking unconscious.

The policeman who just arrested Puck went over to arrest Blaine.

Puck, obviously in expertise at breaking out of handcuffs, head butted him so, he too fell down.

"Pull the curtains!" Beck warned Sinjin. The geeky creep did what he was told and heavy velvet covered up the scene as Principal Irkner made excuses to the confused crowd.

* * *

><p>Mr. Schue was raging. And throwing stuff. And harming his vest whilst Puck, Blaine, Finn and Kurt sat there.<p>

"I can't believe you!" He screamed. "I told you all to act on your best behaviour and you stole a car and invaded private property and attacked cops-"

"Actually Mr. Schue, it was the mini-van." Puck butted in.

"The mini-van?" He screamed and calmed down. "You're going to prison. All of you. I'm gonna call your parents as we can't bail you out. And you'll still have to go to court by the looks of things." He mumbled. "Now, I think you should say your congratulations to Mercedes and wait by the door." He said before storming off.

"I'm so sorry for what the guys did, Mr. Vega." Rachel said, putting some ice on Tori's dad's bloody lip.

"It's okay." He mumbled.

"Oh, Dad..." Tori said, rubbing his shoulder affectionately.

"How long will they be in prison for?" Quinn asked, walking over.

"They won't be in prison; they'll be in juvenile detention. I heard Puckerman has a criminal record." Mr. Vega said.

Mr. Schue put his phone away, red in the face.

"Guys, we're going back to the hotel. Everyone apart from them four." Mr. Schue said, pointing to the four boys who were glumly slumped against the wall.

The others nodded silently, Rachel waving to Tori as they left.

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Mrs. Vega exclaimed as Tori, Trina and Mr. Vega walked in.<p>

"Some random dude punched Dad in the face. They arrested him and three other guys and took them to jail before we came home." Trina bragged.

"Hey Tori – I brought your favourite frozen yogurt." Cat said, knocking on the already open door.

"Why?" Tori asked, suspiciously.

"Yogurt makes everything better. Plus, your dad could use it." She replied, innocently.

"Come in Cat." Mrs. Vega said, putting frozen peas on her husband's face.

"Where are the others?" Tori asked, her and her friend sitting on the sofa.

"Gone home. Robbie had a curfew and he said he left Rex alone too long. Andre just fled and Beck and Jade went off together." Cat fiddled with her hair and giggled.

"Why aren't you home?" Tori asked, indicating Cat to come outside.

"I'm upset. The guys I like are in prison and it really upset me." She shrugged.

"It's okay, Cat. Why don't you go home? We're all going to the hotel tomorrow to say goodbye to the others."

"Sure. See you tomorrow Tori! Enjoy your yogurt!" And Cat skipped down the driveway. Tori sighed and went inside.

* * *

><p>It was awkward that morning. Carol, Burt and Puck and Blaine's parents were there as well, having to bail out their kids. And we're grounded. Apart from Puck, he was going back to juvy in Lima as he mom couldn't deal with him anymore.<p>

They had a new bus (with a driver) which was going to take them to the airport. Mercedes was going with the Ohio kids but was coming back in the beginning of summer with her mom, who needed a new job somewhere.

"I don't want to leave." Rachel said, hugging Tori.

"We'll call and Skype each other." Her new friend promised.

"Well, bye." Jade, who wasn't keen with goodbyes, said with a nod to Quinn and Santana.

"Er, bye." Quinn said, going to talk to Mercedes and Tina.

"Bye." Said Santana, before sighing. "Sorry for all the arguments this week has caused." She said, giving an extremely awkward hug to Jade.

"C'mon guys, the plane leaves in 2 hours. We have an hour to get there." Mr Schue called as one-by-one, saying bye, the Ohio kids got onto the bus.

Rachel and Finn sat together and Puck sat next to Rachel.

"Rach, I'm going to be honest with you. I'm going to stop calling you that nickname. It annoys your boyfriend. I'm going to spend time with Lauren as I may not have much freedom left." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Puck." She said, turning to kiss Finn. Puck sat there, bewildered.

"You called me Puck?" He whispered.

"Sorry,_ Noah_." The small girl smirked, ignoring him.

"Hey, can someone turn on the radio? Me wants music and I is bored!" Santana complained.

The driver obliged and one song played.

_I make them good girls go bad..._

The Hollywood Arts crew, who were listening to the same channel in Beck's car, laughed as they drove back to Tori's, texting there new friends (apart from Beck, who was driving.)

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh, there's some links between the first chapter and the last one. They're really obvious too.<strong>

**Anyway, the preview chapter is basically a chapter for all my upcoming stories with a part from it (not all nessecarily the first chapter) and the summary.**

**I'll be putting it straight up now :)**


	16. Summer Previews 2011

**Are you a bit sad about "A Placd Where Stars Are Born" ending?**

**Don't worry, I have some previews of up-coming stories that you might enjoy :)**

21 Years Later (Harry Potter):

"_Hey Draco. Good to see you again." Hermione said, clutching Roses' school books._

"_Yeah, good to see you too." Draco replied, holding onto Scorpio's hand. They stared at each other in an awkward silence, remembering the private meetings in Fifth Year._

In Fifth Year, before the ban of Dumbledore's Army, Hermione and Draco were "more than friends." After they broke up, the Inquisitorial Squad found the D.A and banned it.

21 years later, Draco is finding his marriage in ruins and is starting to grow feelings for Hermione again after he sees her in a happy marriage with Weasel and their two kids at a New Years Eve party.

Though it's been 21 years, Draco is going to try and get his Hogwarts secret girlfriend back. For good.

A Bit More Than A Dilemma (Glee):

_Rachel stared at the little plastic stick, tears overflowing her eyes._

_"Oh God." She mumbled to herself._

_It wasn't the fact she was pregnant, it was the fact that she had an aspiring Broadway career and lived away from all supporting friends and family in the busy New York City who would've known how to help her._

_Rachel slumped down and hugged herself tightly in a foetal position._

_There was another thing why she was scared of being pregnant._

_She had no idea who to blame for knocking her up._

Rachel has the perfect New York life by the age of 25. She lives in the same neighbourhood as her best friend Kurt and his husband Blaine, has the best career ever being one of the most popular in Broadway and best yet - has been having talks with her boss about a possible movie career.

But then, something big happens to blow her bubble. Rachel's pregnant! And, with the help of the Anderson's, Rachel needs to find out who her baby's father is.

Eight Years Revenge (Glee):

_Blaine chased after him. "Kurt..." He trailed off and Kurt slowly turned around. It looked like the air had just calmed him down. Slightly._

_"You know what Blaine? I don't care what you have to say to me. You might as well be straight and you cheated on me. End of story. If I hear another word from you, again, I will assure you that Puck and Finn and Sam and whoever will hunt you down. We're done." And with that, Kurt stormed up the street, leaving a baffled Blaine outside of Lima Bean._

After Blaine tells Kurt he may be confused about his sexuality again and the fact he cheated on him makes Kurt angrily break-up with him. He finds comfort in the New Directions and has to convince Finn and the guys to not beat Blaine up, just let him suffer emotionally. A year later, Kurt finds out over Facebook that Blaine has been in a relationship with the girl that changed him since they split up, whereas Kurt has stayed single just in case Blaine makes up his mind. He and Rachel get over it and go to College in New York, where he gets a wedding invitation from the "happy couple". Almost 6 years later, Kurt has a successful fashion career in all four corners of the world (especially New York) when he gets an unexpected visit from a broken, unhappy family man: Blaine Anderson. Will Kurt help Blaine with his love-life and family problems? Or will he sabotage it all after eight years of pure hatred and need for him?

Love Spells and Other Affairs (Harry Potter):

_"Hi, I'm Malfoy - Draco Malfoy." Introduced a boy with white-blonde hair._

_"Charlotte Knowles." I introduced myself back, shaking his hand. "You're in Slytherin, aren't you?" I asked him._

_"And you're a Gryffindor like Potter. You know, back on the train, his ginger friend's piece of vermin almost bit Goyle's finger off." Draco sounded almost disgusted._

_I looked up and down at a large boy standing near Draco. "How...unfortunate for him." I said, not really caring._

_I felt a tug on my hand and saw Hermione. "Come on Lottie, you don't wanna go hanging with the wrong crowd." She smiled and led me back to the Gryffindor common room._

_"You heard her, Charlotte. I'll hopefully see you in class." Draco called after I got pulled back to my room._

Eleven-year-old Lottie's life changes when she gets an acceptance letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She knows she's a witch already, having lived in the Leaky Cauldron with her godfather Tom her whole life. But, as soon as she steps of from the train, she meets the legendary Harry Potter - the Boy Who Lived. She also then meets Draco Malfoy, Harry's arch-rival. During her years at school-life behind the scenes of Potter's wildest adventures, Lottie uncovers mysteries about herself and her family, why Dumbledore doesn't want her going to Hogsmeade and exactly why she's been staying at the Leaky Cauldron every Christmas and summer. Oh and how the heck did she end up being in a love triangle where they don't really love her and she doesn't love back but yet, none of them can end it?

Of Shakespeare and Beyond (Harry Potter):

_"Hermione, what kinds of books are there in Muggle Literature?" Ron asked his Muggle-born friend._

_"It could be anything from William Shakespeare's plays to -" Hermione began before she was cut off._

_"Who the bloody hell is William Shaky Speer?" Her red-head friend announced, making her sigh irritably._

There's a new lesson on the timetable and a new teacher to go with it. With the spells she invented, Miss Kingsley – the Muggle Literature teacher – can send the students into a magic portal where they have to act out whatever Muggle book they are learning. Sarcastic Draco, Irritable Hermione, the pranks of the Weasley twins and Romeo and Juliet. Part of the Muggle Appreciation series.

Xombie (Victorious):

"_People all over the world are calling it the Xombie disease." Cat told the gang._

_"Zombies? Really?" Tori asked, unconvinced._

_"No, as in spelt with an "X". It's short for Xombaphosyntic Cell Disorder." Cat told them._

_"What?" The others asked in unison._

_"It's a new disease that defects the cells and basically makes them rabid, terminally ill and muscles defects. And it gives them cannibalism urges. Basically, the average zombie signs, hence the nickname." Cat noticed everyone's strange looks. "What? I watch the news, okay?" _

_"Cat, you've gone over the line at craziness now." Robbie told her._

When a rare disease called Xombaphosyntic Cell Disorder hits Europe, the gang are sceptical at Cat's beliefs about it. After Tori and Andre witness a first-eyed account of the "Zombie" biting one of the teachers, they try their hardest to keep everyone safe and find a cure. Most importantly, they have to find out how to get Cat to forgive them.

**I'm gonna try and update as much as I can. I'm gonna finish "Gleeklight" first (or at least get half-way) before I start on these. It's all in Alphabetical Order so it doesn't mean that's the order they're being written in.**


End file.
